


Wyld Wedding

by pairatime



Series: The Jason and Hoyt Trilogy [2]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s getting closer and closer to Jason and Hoyt’s wedding day and between Monsters, fae, time discrepancy, bigotry against mortal, and social services things aren’t going as smoothly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyld Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Once more I’d like to thank love_vargas for helping me with this story, both with ideas and checking it over to catch some of my mistakes.  
> And I’d like to give a very special thinks to [Evian Fork](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/106422.html) for the wonderful art work, it really is the greatest.
> 
> This story is written for Sci-Fi Fantasy Big Bang of 2012 over on LJ and WD. I hope you enjoy the story.

[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/albums/g140/pairatime/others%20work/Hoyt%20Jason%20big%20bang/?action=view&current=POSTER.jpg)

[](http://s55.photobucket.com/albums/g140/pairatime/others%20work/Hoyt%20Jason%20big%20bang/?action=view&current=Header.jpg)

  
[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/albums/g140/pairatime/others%20work/Hoyt%20Jason%20big%20bang/?action=view&current=Prologue.jpg)   


The leaves were falling.

They slowly fell from the towering Oak and Maple trees that formed the colonnade and canopy, covering the firm earth beneath them like a carpet. They crunched softly under the messenger’s foot as he treaded over them heading deeper into the hall.

“Ah, who is this little Sidhe that enters my hall?” a voice flowed through the hall, rustling the leaves both on the ground and still on the trees until they swirled around the messenger.

“I come at the behest of your equals. They who sit on their Thrones ask that you join them, oh Lord of Autumn,” the messenger called out as he slowly panned the hall looking for the High Fae.

“Is that so, little one? Did they command you enter my hall, the very heart of my domain, of my being, and tell you to make demands of me in their names?” The voice turned harsher as the leaves spun and swirled in the air, faster and faster.

“Y-ye-yes, Lord. That is what they bid me do. They also bade me wait for your reply,” the messenger answered locking his eyes on the ground as he started trembling slightly.

“Then step forward and look upon the King of the Fallen Leaves so you may tell your Queens that you did indeed deliver their message and were given its reply,” the voice said, no longer coming through the leaves but from no more than ten feet in front of the messenger.

“And what is yo-your re-reply, Majesty?” The messenger asked as at last as he stepped forward and the endless trees gave way to a grand expanse that seemed to grow even as the Messenger entered it.

The walls were tight woven trees, their branches interlocking as endless leaves fell from them, coating the ground, even in the center far from any tree, like the hall. Unlike the hall the ceiling was not a canopy of branches and leaves but pure sky, filled with countless stars and a giant hunter’s moon that lit the vast area.

The moon lit the space but still sent a shaft of even brighter light down on the mighty oak and maple arbor that stood at its center, and the King that stood inside it. His skin was the dark brown of maple bark and hair -- the light orange of the leaves around him, which seemed to glow in the light.

“Well little Sidhe, before I reply I must first be asked. The formality should be followed,” the King said, his lips curving into a smirk as he held out his hand. Without moving the messenger was before him.

“I-I ask on behalf of my Queen, Tatiana Lady of the Golden Sun, and her equal Meb Mistress of Snow and Ice, that you join them in the Hall of the Thrones. What say you Lord Finvarra?” The messenger’s voice projected loud and clearly throughout the grand hall.

“What I say little Fae, is that I answer to none, least of all your Queens,” Lord Finvarra started, his voice and the hall growing colder with each word. “Tell your Lady I know what truly lays on her mind. My champion will be chosen when I deem and not a moment sooner. Now be gone.”

By the time the last words hung in the air the hall was almost white with frost and the leaves had stopped falling and even the last vapors of the messenger’s breath didn’t last longer then a heartbeat before it, like he, were gone.

  
[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/albums/g140/pairatime/others%20work/Hoyt%20Jason%20big%20bang/?action=view&current=C1.jpg)   


“Oh, hell, Hoyt how could we forget,” Jason cursed as he tried to shove the garbage from the overflowing trashcan into a bag.

“Damned if I know and don’t forget the can in Joshua’s room, she’s going to look in there,” Hoyt answered Jason over the substantial clump of clothing he pushed toward the basement door.

“I think it was the double shifts and finals. That and the fucking redhead, she just won’t go away.” Joshua added as he poked his head through the lower half of the basement door, “And get a move on, old man, let’s get this laundry started or it’ll never get it done,” the teen added.

“Watch what you call Arlene, she’s our friend-“

“Friend? Really?”

“And a woman and that means you respect her now, clear, boy,” Hoyt said, ignoring Jason’s interruption as he pushed the clump to the edge of the doorway.

“Yeah, whatever,” Joshua said back, rolling his eyes as he pulled the pile forward and watched it topple down the stairs, sending clothing everywhere, “we really gotta start doing this more often,” he commented as he kicked at a few stray pants that didn’t tumble with the rest.

“You volunteering, kid?” Jason asked as he crushed down the last of the trash and started tying the bag.

“Hell no,” Joshua’s voice echoed up from below.

“I didn’t think so,” Jason said as he headed for the door, stepping around Hoyt and the vacuum he was getting out along the way, just as the door opened.

“Jason Stackhouse and Hoyt Fortenberry did you two really wait until the last possible moment to clean for this inspection?” Sookie demanded to know as she marched through the door and glared at both men.

“Ah, well, Jas?” Hoyt started before trailing off, looking toward Jason.

“Damn it all, Sookie, you knew we wasn’t goin’ to. What the hell you acting all surprised for,” Jason told her with his own determined look before going on, “So settle down and pick a chore and get out of the way so I can deal with this,” he finished, lifting the bag.

“You are so lucky that I love you Jason, that and you and Hoyt did reroof the house last summer,” Sookie sighed, “just don’t expect me to do any dishes, I don’t do them at Merlotte’s and I’m sure as hell not doin’ yours.”

“Yeah sure whatever,” Jason said as he finally made it out the door.

“Now Hoyt, I know Jason’s never been one to plan ahead but I had hopes for you,” she told her bother’s fiancé as she frowned at him.

“I’m his boyfriend not his keeper, Sookie, and I don’t want him to change, he wouldn’t be Jason if he did,” Hoyt told her before flicking on the vacuum.

“Men,” she muttered before heading for the open basement door, “Joshua you down there?” she called out as she made her way down the steps.

“Wanna help with the laundry?” Joshua called back as he looked up from the giant pile he was sorting out into several other smaller ones.

“Good god, when was the last time y’all did your wash?” She questioned as she look at them all.

“Last…no not last week…week before maybe?” Joshua answered with a grin, “isn’t it great?”

“I swear I will never understand men. And I know Gram’s taught my brother better than that, don’t mix those,” Sookie ranted as she snatched one of Hoyt’s red road crew shirts moments before it joined the same pile as his, Jason, and Joshua’s white t-shirts. “Don’t tell me Jason hasn’t shown you how to sort. Lord knows Hoyt never learned, not with his mother but really; how did they survive the last five years?”

“We mix them all the time, the guys got this color shield detergent,” Joshua said holding up the bottle. “We can mix colors and whites all we want,” he added with a smirk.

“Does that stuff really work? I’ve never trusted those ads,” Sookie asked as she took the bottle and looked it over.

“Well, I do a better job not mixing them than they do. An’ if you use cold instead of hot water helps too. Jason was just shoving everything in all at once. There’s a reason I took over the laundry,” Joshua told her as he continued sorting the central pile.

“Some things never change. There is no way this is getting done before Ms. Weir gets here, hell we’ll be lucky if it ever gets done,” Sookie complained as she took the pile of jeans and started throwing a few of them into the washer before starting it.

“We forgot she was coming this weekend, until about an hour ago when she called to confirm that that guys were home,” Joshua confessed.

“What? But this is the last one. Y’all clear this and you’re home free. And you three have not put me through the last month and half to let it all go to shit now. I like having you around too much for that,” Sookie said while glaring up the stairs toward wherever Jason was.

“It’s not like we did it on purpose Sookie. It’s just been busy between Hoyt having to deal with North Willow road getting washed out and Jason having his finals, we don’t even eat together most nights,” Joshua told her as he thought of the month before when they had done just that night after night.

“Wait, what? My brother cooked-and it was good? He really is trying; maybe I won’t have to kill him after all,” Sookie said as her glare softened.

“Joshua, Sookie, stop yakking and get up here, Kenya radioed, Ms. Weir’s car is just entering town. We’ve got to get moving,” Jason shouted as he barreled down the stairs.

“Tell me those dishes aren’t still in the sink, Jason,” Sookie exclaimed as she hurriedly shoved him back up the stairs.

“Half of them aren’t.”

***

“They fell here,” the young red haired man said as he slowly walked across the ring, his hands just above the grass.

“This circle was rich with dark powers, blood, death, lust, fear. They ruled this place. This is where they were going to bring him back,” The tall older man said as he stood in the center of the circle of stones taking a deep breath.

“But someone destroyed it,” Diana said as she looked around at her family, “someone blessed this place.”

“And then broke the circle.” Her brother said as he stood over one of the stones that had been cracked and pulled apart, one of several that had.

“The one that stopped my sister, this Jason, must be responsible for this sacrilege,” the father said as he looked at his children. “We will find him and see that he is given a fitting end.”

“Yes, father,” Diana said as she and her father started to depart for the car they had left behind. Her brother, however, stopped and looked at the center of the ring.

“Make haste, Angus, we still must find this mortal witch,” the father called as he saw his son slow.

“No, wait, one person did not do all this father,” the young man said as he dug his hand into the soil near the center, “and not only a mortal. I feel the power of a Wyldfae,” he said as he looked up at his father.

“What! They dare stop us…none the less, this changes little we will still have our pound of flesh, mortal or fae,” the father told his son before pausing, “But if it was a fae then maybe all is not lost after all. Our Father may be returned to us after all, children.”

“Yes, father,” Diana said as she watched a cruel smirk spread across her father’s face.

***

“Mister Fortenberry, prompt as always I see,” Ms.Weir said after the door opened before the middle aged women could even finish coming up the handful of steps that led to it.

“I do my best Ma’am,” Hoyt answered as he stepped aside and motioned her in.

“Then let’s see if it pays off, Mr. Stackhouse, Joshua and…I don’t believe we’ve met,” Weir said as she nodded to both Jason and Joshua who were in the kitchen before turning to Sookie and held out her hand.

“Sookie Stackhouse, Jason’s sister. I don’t live too far from here, just over the river, so I stop by all the time, just chance we haven’t met before,” Sookie said with a smile while trying to glare at Jason for his huff at her statement.

“I see,” Weir said as she glanced between the adults before turning to Joshua, “well, young man why don’t we start with your room, shall we?” She told him before walking toward the hall and his room.

“Good-yes, I mean yes, good place to start,” Jason said as he shifted to keep himself between Ms. Weir and the stack of dirty dishes behind him.

“Just the two of us Mr. Stackhouse, you know the drill by now,” Weir ordered, misinterpreting his movements.

“Right, yes. We’ll just stay here and wait, right, Jas, Sookie? Just us waiting.” Hoyt said smiling as he waved at her with his biggest grin.

“Yes,” Weir said slowly looking them over before following Joshua into his bedroom.

“She thinks you’ve both gone nuts,” Sookie hissed at them the moment Weir was out of sight, “Lucky she’s blaming it on nerves.”

“Whatever just keep watch,” Jason hissed right back as he started scrubbing down the dishes as quietly as he could.

Sookie just shook her head at Jason and smiled at Hoyt when he just shrugged at her and grabbed the drying towel. Then she moved over toward the hall to hear what was going on in the other room.

“Well it’s better than last time, if still the room of a teenager,” Weir said as she looked around the room. The bed was unmade and there were clearly a few things stuffed under it, but the floors were clean and even a handful of movie posters on the walls, “Did you see _The Hobbit_?” she asked pointing at one of the posters.

“It was awesome. We went with Tommy and Jessica to this really cool theater in Shreveport that had reclining seats,” Joshua told her with a smile, smiling even more as he got the image of her picturing the theater with La-Z-Boys in it.

“I see. It’s good that you’re getting out,” Weir added as she looked around and made some marks on her clipboard before pulling out one of the dresser drawers to find three shirts, all looking almost new. “You’ve finally gotten some new clothing I see,” she commented.

“Yeah we got lots, it seemed like we were in those stores all night, but it was cool once Jessica started helping,” Joshua told her.

_“Just how many shirts do we need?” Joshua complained as he looked at the small mound of shirts Jason handed him to try on._

_“As many as it takes to keep Ms. Weir from writing down a fucking negative comment about you not having any next time she comes by. That’s how many” Jason answered decisively as he looked at the shirts then Joshua, “well they won’t try themselves on, get, go and try them on,” he ordered as he pointed to the changing rooms._

_“I can’t believe this,” Joshua muttered as he took an orange one from the top and headed for the small cubicle to change before heading back out._

_“What are you wearing? Did he make you wear that? Jason, how could you?” Jessica cried out as she sped around Joshua._

_“What the fuck,” Joshua shouted as he pulled back and swung out at Jessica._

_“Damn, Jessica I told you_ not _to do that,” Jason reprimanded the young vampire as he moved close to Joshua. “It’s okay, it’s only Jessica.”_

_“Sorry, I forgot,” Jessica said apologetically to Joshua, but still taking the shirt from his hands._

_“Yeah, sorry just…what’s wrong with this shirt?” Joshua asked changing the topic._

_“What’s wrong? What’s wrong, you’re blond and that orange is totally, just no,” Jessica finishes seeing the look on their faces, “let me get rid of a few of these,” she added speeding away over half the pile, leaving behind only the lighter colored clothing, “much better.”_

_“I’ll say. But do I still need to try them all on?” Joshua said looking at the smaller pile._

_“How else are you going to know if they fit?” Jason asked Joshua with a look._

_“By using the tag size. Where did you learn to shop?” Jessica asked interrupting the two before talking to Joshua. “Try these two on and we’ll see what size looks best,” she told him handing him two different shirts that looked the same but for the size._

_“Uh, okay,” Joshua said, looked back and forth between the two before retreating to the dressing room._

“I see, and just where did you put them?” Ms. Weir asked as she looked in the other drawers not finding a whole lot more clothing.

“Yeah, well, most of them are down stairs…we forgot and let them pile up for a few days,” Joshua explained before he stopped himself, “not that they let that happen often or anything. Really,” he added at the image of a house overflowing with dirty clothes and trash that sprang from her mind.

“We’ll check on that later. Why don’t we sit down for a moment,” Ms. Weir asked as she sat down on the bed and set aside her clipboard.

“I do have more clothes and stuff, honest-” Joshua started pleading as he plopped down next to her.

“That’s fine, Joshua. Next to what you had during my first visit what you have in this room is a great improvement,” Ms. Weir explained holding up her hands to hold off any farther comments. “No, I don’t want to talk about that but, about you, and Mr. Stackhouse and Mr. Fortenberry.”

“What about them, I can get them,” Joshua offered pointing to the door.

“No, I want to talk to you alone first,” Ms. Weir started before taking a breath and going on, “This has been rushed. You know that. We normally check out a foster family before a child is placed with them but Mr. Fortenberry knew someone at the local office and Mr. Stackhouse is a local deputy so an exception has been made. But you don’t have to say here if you don’t want. We can place you somewhere else.”

“Are they not going to pass? Because we’re trying. Just tell us what needs to be worked on.”

“It’s not that, right now I don’t foresee any problems. But…” Ms.Weir paused for a moment, “Don’t feel that you _have_ to say here. Say the word and we will find a new place for you. We, _I_ , want what’s best for you,” Ms. Weir finished.

“I don’t want to be anywhere else. I feel nice here. Safe, and I hadn’t felt that way since before I ran,” Joshua answered honestly. “I know you want to do what’s best but really, I think that’s here. I do.”

“Given your past ‘safe’ has been a far too fleeting feeling for you. I am sorry for what happened to you back in Atlanta. It shouldn’t have, and that we didn’t realize it until after, I am sorry,” Ms. Weir told Joshua softy. “But I think it’s time to talk with the others wouldn’t you say,” She added standing.

***

“We have a problem.”

“Given your charges dating choices I find that very likely,” Claude answered his sister as he looked up from pond before him.

“This problem was not of my doing but of yours, brother,” Claudine scolded back as she marched around the magic waters toward him.

“Am I not known as “the good one”? What is this I’ve done to create this problem, sister?” Claude asked amusement apparent in his voice as he looked back down at the waters.

“More of the Dark Coven is in Bon Temps, and the signs say all of them will be there soon,” Claudine told him flatly.

“What!” Claude said sharply as he sat tall and looked up at his sibling. “What are they doing in Bon Temps?” he added all amusement gone.

“You mean other than it being the place where two of their members fell, and where their Lord and Master almost returned from the realm of the dead. All at the hands of a Wyldfae who doesn’t even know what he is. Are you sure you can’t think of a reason they may stop by Louisiana,” Claudine retorted as she glared at Claude. “You’ve put Sookie in danger.”

“I did not foresee them tracking the site of their deaths down. I had hoped they wouldn’t even learn of it for years in mortal time,” Claude said as he rose to stand beside his sister.

“They are not the only one what knows that the Dark One was almost returned.”

“Who else?” Claude asked cautiously.

“If what I’m hearing from the Wyld Court can be trusted the King knows his equal almost returned. And if he knows so do the Queens,” Claudine informed Claude before stepping closer to the water, “something must be done.”

“I knew it was desperate when I did it. I knew the risks. To save them, him, I would take the risks again, and more if need. It just seems some risks have turned unfavorable. But that does not mean they can not be managed,” Claude told his sister as he bent down the touched the waters.

“Even you can’t be so bold to think you can manage the dark coven and all four Monarchs without being reveled as the source of it all,” Claudine said in astonishment as she watched the waters ripple and change to show the Stackhouse siblings.

“We’ll just have to see.”

***

“You look in far too good a mood given we both have finals starting tomorrow,” Tommy called from behind the bar when Jason, Hoyt, Sookie and Joshua walked into Merlotte’s later that night.

“We just passed another inspection. I can deal with finals,” Jason said with a grin as he kissed the side of Hoyt’s face, he ruffled Joshua’s hair.

“Watch it, cop,” Joshua said as he darted away, fixing his hair.

“Sookie, it’s your night off what are you doing here?” Sam asked as he came out of the back with a load of dishes.

“Jason’s treating me for helping his lazy ass pass the social services inspection,” Sookie told her boss with a smile.

“You made it? You get to stay?” Jessica shouted as she sped out of nowhere and started to hugging Joshua but stopped at the last second and paused, “I’m going to hug you now,” she added before she did just that.

“Hey just who’s your boyfriend here,” Tommy complained as he shot Joshua a dirty look and poured a drink for one of the other customers.

“Oh, please, the jealousy act is getting old,” Jessica said, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. “But maybe if you listened to my fashion advice I’d hug you more often.”

“What’s wrong with that I’m wearing?” Tommy asked as he looked down at his faded black shirt and jeans then at Joshua’s light green shirt with some logo on it and jeans. “What’s the difference?”

“He let me picked his out and you won’t,” Jessica teased her boyfriend with a smile.

Any further comments were cut off by Sam, “Is this or is it not a place of business?” he asked then went on without waiting for an answer. “Get those drinks poured, get them seated and deal with your love life after work when, _and where_ I don’t have to be a part of it,” he ordered Tommy and Jessica.

“Yes sir,” Tommy said sarcastically as he picked up a drink order list one of the waitresses had left.

“So right this way please,” Jessica said as she walked them to a booth.

“Some things never change,” Hoyt said with a smile as he shook his head.

“But where else can you get good food and free live entertainment, Bubba?” Jason said with a smile as he slipped into the booth.

“Watch it, Jason, _I_ work here,” Sookie said glaring at her brother.

“Don’t I know it. Your boyfriends were some of the best; who are you dating now anyways?” Jason asked smirking.

“Like I’d tell-“

“Eric, he was in here last night-" Jessica answered for Sookie until she was cut off.

“Jessica,” Sookie exclaimed as she batted at the vampire with the menu she was handing out.

“Eric? Really? Why him again?”

“Are you trying to tell me who to date? _Again_ , Jason?”

“So, Jessica, how have you been?” Hoyt asked as he ignored the siblings.

“You’ve gotta stop by and see what I’ve done with the new place. It has a flower garden and I’ve done it up with all these cool flowers. I just added some called Angel's Trumpet, they only open at night so it’s great,” Jessica explained happily.

“They open at night? Flowers do that?” Joshua asked as he looked up from his menu.

“Not that many, I had to do a lot of research but I found some that do. You’ll have to see it too. It will be so cool,” Jessica said, “you can bring Jason to pick out some for the wedding and none of you have seen Tommy’s and my new place and it’s been almost a month. We’ll be ready for a house warming soon,” Jessica said with a proud smile as she looked over at Tommy, who chose that moment to look her way and smile too.

“Wow,” Joshua said as he felt the emotions between the two overwhelm everything else. The warm and secure feeling that flowed between them just pushed everything else away save for the image of them together, and then it was gone. Tommy had turned toward a customer and Jessica was looking at him.

“You okay there, you look a little flush,” Jessica asked concerned.

“No I’m fine, it’s nothing,” Joshua said as he slowly let out a breath.

“Damn I’m glad I’m not a teenager again, it always sucked when that happened, right Hoyt,” Jason said as he rejoined the conversations elbowing Hoyt with a grin as he wrongly guessed what Joshua had felt.

“And having it pointed out never made it easier,” Hoyt answered back giving his lover a look.

“Oops?” Jason said sheepishly at Joshua who tried to sink lower.

“What are you two talking about?” Sookie asked as she looked at Hoyt for a second before her eyes went wide, “Never mind. So, Jessica, can you get our drinks?” she asked quickly changing the topic.

“Sure, what’d you want?” Jessica asked as she looked between the four, knowing she was missing something.

“Lemonade, coffee, coca-cola and a milk,” Hoyt told her as he pointed around the table.

“Comin’ right up,” Jessica said with a smile before she headed off toward the back.

“We should see Jessica’s garden on Wednesday since you’re off, we just have to get home so Joshua here can get enough sleep for school the next day,” Hoyt suggested to the others.

“School sucks, I could always skip it. Then we could stay as late as you wanted,” Joshua said happily.

“You will damn well be in school even if I have to drive you there myself, which I kind of do anyways, so you’re goin’, kid” Jason declared before looking over at Hoyt, “What garden?”

“Well, thank god you two came in today. I swear getting you both in one place to talk about the wedding it harder then getting Mikey to put the damn seat down,” Hoyt’s, or Joshua’s, response was cut off when Arlene appeared at their table.

“Arlene?” Hoyt asked as he sat back and turned toward her.

“What now, I thought you had all the stuff you needed,” Jason complained.

“Well, we don’t. Jessica and I need to know if you’re saying your own vows or some standard ones. The pastor wants to know and what about the rings? You both keep hemming and hawing over it,” Arlene went on before seeing anyone else at the table. “Hey, Sookie, couldn’t make these two cheapskates take you anywhere nice?”

“Hey watch it,” Sam called out from where he was over by the bar giving Arlene a dirty look.

“Well?” Arlene asked ignoring Sam completely in favor of others.

“Ah, Hoyt?” Jason asked looking at his lover.

“Jas?” Hoyt asked right back as he returned the look.

“We’ll get back to you,” Jason answered as he looked at the waitress.

“Jason Stackhouse, that’s what you said last week. And you Hoyt Fortenberry, said it the week before that. We are less than a week to your blasted weddin’. I need to know these things. Rings, vows, flowers, best men. Start making some choices! Or I’ll make the decisions for you just like I did with every other part of your damned wedding. Now what do you want to eat,” she ended as she pulled out her note pad.

“Now Arlene how-” Jason started with a grin before Arlene cut him off.

“Don’t you even dare, Stackhouse, or Hoyt’s going to end up making his Mama incredibly happy by marrying a woman after all,” Arlene threatened with a glare.

***

“A whole damned family of those cursed Fae. Living here ni our realm. They’ll pay for their arrogance,” Korrigan spat in disgust as he watched the Wyldfae, two Sidhe and a mortal leave Merlotte’s together after their dinner.

“We’ll kill them, with our own hands, father? Right sister?” Angus said looking to Diana beside him.

“As you say,” Diana agreed as she watched the four.

“Just the Sidhe and the mortal, we need the Wyldfae alive at first but he too will die,” Korrigan reminded them as they slowly stepped back into the woods.

“Taking a Wyldfae alive will not be easy, will it Father?” Diana asked while watching the way the Wyldfae laughed with the mortal before grabbing the human, who only grabbed him back.

“No, it will not be, Diana. But if we are to try and restore our Father we must,” Korrigan answered as he too watched.

“He’s not a true Wyldfae,” Angus whispered as he focused on his target.

“What? Explain yourself,” Korrigan demanded as he looked between his son and the group.

“The Wyldfae, for he is one without question, but his powers, his true essence, is buried. Hidden even from himself,” Angus explained to his father.

“That must be how he slew Danielle, she didn’t know,” Korrigan said softly. “This changes nothing. They will all die and with his blood our King will be returned.”

Angus and Diana’s responses were lost to the forest, all three, took on a green glow, becoming more ethereal, and flew off into the trees

***

 _They were all around them. Green and inhuman they were coming from everywhere, they kept attacking him and Jason. He couldn’t see an end in sight. And then the fire! It circled around them making the red eyes and pale green skin of the creatures look all the more monstrous. And then it was them. The damned couple and it was just like last time only the guy, the monster, was throwing _him_ into the flames._

_And then they were gone. The flames were gone, everything was gone._

_“I’ll never let them hurt you.”_

_It was Jason’s voice. He knew that. In his gut he knew it was Jason. But then he turned around…what he saw wasn’t Jason._

_His skin was tan, not the tan of skin darkened under the sun but the deep rich color of trees lightened under that sun. And Jason’s hair was reddish gold and his eyes-_

Hoyt woke with a start, all but gasping for breath as he pushed the sheets aside trying to shake the dream as he looked over at his lover sleeping under the moonlight.

He reached out and touched Jason, laying his hand over Jason’s shoulder. Hoyt felt his chest relax when Jason snuggled closer to him without waking.

***

He felt like he was back in high school, sneaking a nap out in his truck during Mr. William’s English class Jason thought as he pulled his cowboy hat from his face and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes at the sound of the bell.

It didn’t take more than half a minute before the first teen came out the double doors and she was followed by dozens as the school started emptying. Jason didn’t even bother trying to spot Joshua among them; that boy knew where Jason parked so he just waited. It didn’t take long.

“I hate school,” Joshua said the moment he opened the door to climb in.

“Get a new damn line that one’s getting old kid,” Jason answered back, just like he had for the last couple of weeks, while he started the engine.

“School sucks,” Joshua said in response pulling the door closed behind him.

“So says every teen ever. And every college student, likely,” Jason added as he pulled out and started heading for home.

“But you chose to go back. You can’t hate it that much,” Joshua argued.

“You think going back was my idea? Hell no. If I had my way I’d never go near another classroom. Like, ever,” Jason told Joshua as he gave him a look telling him just how ridiculous the idea of him _wanting_ to be in school sounded.

“Then why the fuck are you in school? I sure wouldn’t be,” Joshua asked as he looked over at Jason.

“Hoyt and Sookie, that’s why,” Jason told him, “They have some fool idea I need to better myself, Tommy’s in the same boat with Sam and Jessica. So we decided we’d go together. That way we would know someone. And then we find out we’re gonna be taking totally different classes, which just sucked,” Jason went on.

“I damn well know sex isn’t that good. It can’t be worth going to school for,” Joshua said shaking his head at the idea.

“It’s not about the sex, and anyways it totally is worth it. Hoyt is-it’d be worth it just for the sex. But it’s not,” Jason added trying to get back to his point. “Hoyt wants what’s best for me. And he thinks it’s school and from what Andy and Kenya are saying maybe he was right,” he finished.

“You are so whipped, dude,” Joshua shot back, shaking his head. “And maybe for you it is but you don’t have to deal with all the shit I have to. It’s not just guys that think about sex all day, believe me. And most of them don’t even know what sex is so it’s stupid, impossible or just plain vanilla. So lame,” he added in disgust.

“I thought it was getting easier to block that stuff?” Jason asked as he looked over at Joshua.

“It’s not as bad but it’s still there, Sookie says it never goes away but, couldn’t someone have some hot sex on their mind? It would make school so much better,” Joshua explained.

“Yeah, because getting a tent in your pants was just what you wanted before going up to the board,” Jason joked before going on, “So any homework today? We gotta try and get it done before nightfall because I’m pretty sure we won’t have time after we see Jessica’s garden.”

“We can still always skip tomorrow and then we don’t have to worry about it?” Joshua offered again.

“Blast it all we’ve been over this. You’re goin’ and so am I. It’s my final and it’s the law for you, boy,” Jason answered in frustration as he looked at Joshua, “how many times we have to go over this.”

“At least on the streets I didn’t have to go to school,” Joshua said with a humph.

“You also didn’t know where your next meal was coming from, you didn’t get to shower every day, you were alone,” Jason listed off with a frown.

“Okay, so maybe school is worth it. It still sucks.”

“That’s life, now back to that homework?”

***

“Betty, just the women I was looking for,” Ms. Weir said as she spotted Betty Davis standing over the copier.

“May, how are you doing? I thought you were heading back to Atlanta?” Betty asked with a smile as she checked over her copies.

“I had planned to but I was on the phone with my boss earlier today and we ran into a snag,” Weir answered.

“Little snag like we need to re-file some paperwork or big snag like they aren’t going to be able to keep Joshua?” Betty asked forgetting all about her papers.

“The kind of snag that’s a little of both. Now I _do_ have to get back to Atlanta and I don’t have time to talk with them, they didn’t answer my call so could you make sure they get the message. I’ll try again tomorrow but,” Weir requested of her colleague.

“I’ll make sure they get it. So what happened?”

***

“My brother has a roster?!” Sookie asked in shock as he pulled the chart off the freezer door and held it up. “My brother has a cleaning roster. Well damn, I never though I’d see the day. Dishes, floors, bathroom, laundry... that inspection really freaked you three out.”

“We like having Joshua around. He… fits. It was weird at first having someone else around and sure Jas and I can’t do some of the stuff we use to but…he fits,” Hoyt confessed as he took the chart from Sookie and stuck it back on the freezer, “we don’t want to mess it up because we forgot to clean something and any checks from here on out won’t have any warning.”

“Huh, well Hoyt if you three ever need help, and with Jason I’m sure you will, let me know. I live right over the bridge, call me. That reminds me what’s with the phones? I tried calling but no one answered?” Sookie asked as she looked out the window where Jason and Joshua were both doing their homework outside.

“Jason’s not that bad anymore. He knows when to call for help. He always has. His little sister just wasn’t on the list. Me, the football team, the road crew, the other deputies. He’s always known he had backup. And it went dead sometime early today and our cell phones are having a hard time getting a signal. I’ll check it out tomorrow at work,” Hoyt said as he looked out at the two.

“Maybe, he’s still as dumb as a pile of rocks at time. But that’s what he’s got you for, Hoyt. You two are great for each other but enough chatting lets get going to see Jessica’s garden. It should be dark by the time we get there,” Sookie said changing topics as she headed for the door.

“Well are you two ready to get going or what?’ she demanded to know as she grabbed the book from Jason’s hand raising an eye brow at the gun magazine he was hiding behind it, “You live with one mind reader and I’m another. You need to be a better role model,” she scolded as she held it up.

“Well, yeah. You both said I’m hard to read and well, just stay outta my head,” Jason shot back at his sister as he grabbed the magazine back. “And I’m already done studying. My last test was this morning I’m done until next quarter,” he added firmly.

“And those women holding the guns did have nice rack,” Joshua added with his own grin as he pilled all his stuff together.

“You…men,” Sookie just half yelled in frustration throwing up her hands before heading for her car, “drive your own darn selves.”

“What’d you have to go and say that for?” Jason said as he cuffed Joshua on the back of the head, “You don’t say those things in front of women.”

“Watch it,” Joshua shot back as he darted away after the tap and glared at Jason, “and you say stuff like that all the time, and about guys too. In front of guys,” he added.

“Kid, guys and gals, not the same, the sooner you just accept that, the sooner you can start learning the secret to dealing with them,” Jason informed Joshua as he dropped his books off on the table as they heard Sookie’s car start up.

“It’s called respect, and you should respect women. It’s part of being a proper real adult,” Hoyt cut in as he grabbed the keys to the truck. “Now can we leave? Because if we don’t, Sookie will get there before us by more than a few minutes.”

“Oh damn and she’ll spend it all bitching and moaning to Jessica too. Come on you two get a move on,” Jason said as he started ushering them both to the door. “Damn, I can’t forget my uniform,” he added as he dashed back in the door.

“Come on Josh, lets get that truck started,” Hoyt said with a grin as he headed for the car.

*** 

“They are leaving,” Diana announced from her perch.

“At last they are going somewhere,” Angus said as he turned to watch the black truck pull away from the house and follow the white car on its way down a dirt road.

“Good. Farther from their home and place of power, it will make killing them all the easier,” Korrigan told his children casting off his human guise.

“It wouldn’t matter if we could have just killed them one by one father,” Angus complained again as he shed his own guise.

“Do not question me child,” Korrigan threatened as he turned to face his son. “For the last time, to attack them separately would be to give them warning, let them call for help from other fae. We can not let that happen, that is why after all we have stopped their phones from working. Relying on mortal devices, truly stupid. No, we will kill the Sidhe all at once and be done with it and that will break the spirit of the Wyldfae. And that is vital. Now hurry daughter.”

“Yes father,” Diana said as she hurried to transform and join them in the chase, gliding over the trees as they flew through the air to follow the two vehicles.

*** 

“Oh you made it, yay!” Jessica all but clapped for joy when she sped out to meet the four as they arrived.

“We said we would. And we always do what we say…most of the time,” Jason said as he looked over the house before them. “Not a bad place.”

“Its better than not bad Jas,” Hoyt said giving Jason a light shove, “Real nice.”

The house was a large old farm house with three widows spanning the upper floor as two large windows flanked the doors on the porch. A front porch that was longer than the house as it covered the whole front side and wrapped around one side.

“It’s cool; it even looks haunted, awesome!” Joshua added coming closer to see the peeling paint and misshapen shutters on the upper floor.

“Joshua,” Sookie scolded, “It’s doing a lot better than it was. Tommy’s been doing a great job,” she added giving Joshua and Jason dark looks.

“And I’ve been helping too,” Jessica said ignoring the other comments. “Mostly working on the garden but well, we want to try and get it done before the end of summer and that’s only about 7 months away so he’s going to have to let me help more.”

“He doesn’t like you helping?” Hoyt asked “why’s that?”

“He says that it’s “man’s work” and it makes him feel needed so I’ve been letting him,” Jessica paused to look around before fake whisper to him. “But I’ve been helping when he’s not looking,” she added with a smile.

“Say, where is Tommy? I need to find out what time his final is tomorrow. That way we can have some drinks to celebrate us both making it through another quarter,” Jason asked as he looked toward the house.

“He’s working tonight but he left a note for you. I’ll get it before you leave but now the garden. You have to see it,” she said before speeding over to a gate leading around the back of the house.

The others followed her around back of the house and were surprised by what they saw. There was at least an acre of flowers. Some were in planters raised a few feet above the ground, a few were hanging from a that looked like it use to be a jungle gym at one time and others were in the ground itself.

But no matter where the plant was it was in bloom; reds from a soft pink to blood red, bright blues to some as black as the sky above and greens and oranges and yellow mixed in everywhere. And mixed in were a handful of white flowers that seemed to shine under the moon light.

“Oh my Jessica they’re gorgeous,” Sookie said as she slowly reached out and touched one of the pale yellow ones.

“Well I’ll be dammed. This really is cool,” Jason said as he walked through the rows, “it’s like being at the place on the old highway, where the road crew gets its shrubs and trees and stuff….only with color,” he added as he stopped and looked at one of the flowers that was a white with a deep red strip running down the middle of the petal.

“It does, you’ve done a great job, Jessica. And in only a month?” Hoyt said impressed as he wandered around.

“Well, I did have some help…plants like V too,” Jessica admitted guiltily.

“V? Really?” Joshua asked as he looked up from the plant he was smelling.

“Well it seems to be doing wonders Jessica, but are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sookie asked looking up from one of the plants.

“Is this one a cactus?” Jason asked as he pointed to a foot tall green cactus with a couple of white blossoms on it. 

“Yes and it’s a bitch to grow around here but the flower looks great, “Jessica started as she joined Jason, “it’s one of them I was thinking of using for your wedding. It looks all white but if you look closer it’s also got some green in it and it looks cool.” She added as she pointed to the petals.

“Yeah, you’re right that is cool,” Jason agreed.

“So Arlene and I were thinking you’d have this one as your boutonniere and we were thinking that Hoyt would wear-” Jessica explained as she start heading for the other flower before Jason but her off.

“My boota-what?” Jason asked confused. “I thought you two said I couldn’t wear my boots. I’m pretty sure you guys told me that like…3-4 times at least. Did you change your mind because if you did I’m willing to put flowers on them? That’d be cool.”

“What boots? No you are not wearing boots at your wedding you’re going to be in proper shoes for a tuxedo. And it was boutonniere, it’s French or some shit, it’s the flower on your vest,” Jessica scolded as she explained.

“Oh, that’d be cool. Which one would be Hoyt’s?” Jason asked as he saw the man in question heading their way.

“Well I was thinking-” And that was as far as Jessica got when it happened.

‘It’ was three burst of green light as the dark creatures appeared in the garden.

“You will pay for stopping out father’s return,” was all the warning Korrigan gave Jason before he held out his green boney hand and sent an arc of lightning at him sending Jason to the ground with a grunt of pain.

“Jason!” Hoyt yelled as he started charging at Korrigan but he was intercepted by a green arm that sent him tumbling backwards through a number of Jessica’s flowers.

“No, mortal, your role here isn’t to fight,” Angus told him with an evil smirk as he loomed over Hoyt.

“Stop messing with my garden,” Jessica yelled as she grabbed a shovel and started swinging it at Korrigan.

“Jessica no,” Sookie yelled, trying to warn the young vampire but she was helpless to watch as Korrigan just held up a hand and suddenly Jessica was frozen and motionless. “What the hell do you want,” she spat at Diana while she kept her hand up creating a faint wall of white light between her and Joshua and the creatures.

“Your powers won’t save you, Sidhe,” Diana answered as she struck out at the wall with a blast of green light. The wall brightened and took the blast.

“Well damn that sucked,” Jason muttered as he pushed himself up glaring at Korrigan. “You’d best as hell not be trying to hurt my sister or my boy, either of them,” he growled out as his eyes darted between Sookie’s standoff with Diana and were Hoyt was pulling at a rope around his neck as Angus just grinned behind the mortal.

“There is a price to pay for what you did. And you and they will pay it in blood,” Korrigan answered before letting out another arc of lightning at Jason.

“You’re going to have to do better than that,” Jason grunted through the pain as he kept his feet under him and even took a step closer to Korrigan.

“So the Wyldfae thinks he can fight us. It was only by chance you killed my sister and brother. Kill the mortal,” Korrigan ordered as he sent a wide arc of olive lighting at Jason. Only Jason wasn’t there.

The moment Jason saw the knife in Angus’s hand the world blurred and faded to gray, everything save for Hoyt and Angus that is.

He had Angus tackled to the ground before the knife could get anywhere near Hoyt. But Angus got to feel it up close and personal as Jason shoved it into the creature, twisting it when he heard the cry of pain.

***

***

“I thought you didn’t partake when you were with _that_ woman, your Majesty,” Pam said dryly as she approached Eric on the throne of Fangtasia.

“What she doesn’t know,” Eric answered as he slide his fangs along the neck of the striking brunette that sat on his lap. “And it’s not as if she can read _my_ mind,” he added with a smirk.

“Whatever, I don’t care anyways,” Pam said rolling her eyes, “what I do care about is our license so take the show somewhere private,” the Vampire added as she glanced at the crowded bar, more than a few of the patrons were looking at the pair on the throne.

“Perhaps that isn’t such a bad idea. Well, my dear, want to join me somewhere more exclusive?” Eric asked, still smirking with his fangs out.

The woman half opened her eyes and looked out at the club in front of her before turning her head toward Eric. “Anything you want,” she managed to say as she snuggled closer to the vampire.

“Good girl,” Eric whispered back as he rose holding her close to his side as he did so.

“Enjoy,” Pam said as she turned to go but stopped when she saw Eric freeze, “What happened?” she asked glancing around the bar.

“Sookie,” was all Eric said as he dropped the woman and sped out the door at top speed.

“Of course. Why did I even ask,” Pam said rolling her eyes before looking at the brunette who was on the ground looking a bit confused, “Well, gorgeous, why don’t you join _me_ somewhere more private.”

***

Hoyt was just walking over to where he saw Jason and Jessica pointing and looking at a couple of nice flowers when he saw them.

It was just like his nightmares, like the flame circle. Hoyt didn’t even stop to think when he saw Jason go down he just charged at the monster, he’d taken care of the one before after all.

Only before he could tackle anyone he was rolling head over heels backwards and another of the green creatures were standing over him. Larger with a more solid frame packed with more muscle than the others, he would have been a challenge…

But before Hoyt could even start putting up a fight, a tight rope was already wrapping itself around his neck and it was getting harder to breathe.

It was all he could do to keep the rope from pulling any tighter as he watched Jason get up and exchange words with one of the other creatures. Then he heard the order and the "shiiiiiing" of a knife being pulled out and he almost forgot to keep pulling at the rope.

Then Hoyt saw Jason move as fast as he ever did on the gridiron. Jason was rushing past him and he could hear the impact of Jason tackling the thing followed by a cry of pain. And that’s when the ropes stopped pulling tighter and just fell away.

Just in time for Hoyt to throw himself at the older of the creatures before he could get to Jason.

Then Hoyt let out his own cry as he felt on the verge of blacking out when the green light, and pain, hit him.

But he hung on enough to see Jason place himself between Hoyt and Korrigan while he held Angus’s almost limp body. “Hurt him again and it will be the last thing you ever do.” Jason promised with deadly calm.

“F-fa, fath,” Angus tried to speak, his voice barely loud enough for Hoyt to hear a mere foot away.

“Angus!” Diana cried out as she abandoned her guard over Sookie and Joshua to rush to Angus’s side stopping only when Jason shifted his gaze and knife toward her.

“Don’t move any closer or this fucker won’t be making any more sounds,” Jason ordered as he lowered the knife to Augus’s neck.

“If you harm my son-“

“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are but my brother just made it clear you’re in no position to be making threats,” Sookie yelled as she joined Jason and Hoyt who was slowly starting to stand up.

“Yeah he whipped his ass,” Joshua added from behind Sookie.

“Do not think this is over Sidhe,” Korrigan sneered at Joshua before looking back at Jason. “And you, Wyldfae. I will see you bleed.” He said before he threw something at the ground and a green wave of light burst out.

When the light faded the three were gone.

“Wow! that was awesome.”

Hoyt just shook his head at Joshua’s comment, stepping close to Jason and placing a hand on the Wyldfae’s shoulder, “Jason?”

When Jason spun around for a heartbeat it wasn’t Jason that Hoyt saw but the other Jason, the one from the dream with his tan skin and golden hair. Again, it was the eyes that drew Hoyt’s gaze but then they were gone and Jason was Jason.

“Hoyt, Hoyt. You okay, that rope didn’t do anything permanent like did it?” Jason asked again as he lightly reached out his hand to Hoyt’s neck with concern.

“No, no just thought I saw, never mind” Hoyt started before clearing his throat reaching out for Jason. “Anyone know what the fuck just happened?”

“Those were the things from last fall, weren’t they?” Sookie asked as she waved her hand in front of Jessica, who was still frozen and unmoving.

“Same green boney creeps, yeah,” Jason answered as he started looking over Joshua, “You okay? She get near you?”

“It was so cool. Sookie did this thing with her hand and hey do you think I’ll be able to do something like that, can you teach me?” Joshua asked as he started walking past Jason and to Sookie.

“Hold it right there, boy,” Jason said as he reached out and held Joshua in front of him. “Did any of them get near you?” he asked again.

“No, fucking lighten up that was cool. And between you and Sookie those guys were toast,” Joshua said as he pushed Jason away.

“Joshua-“

“Hoyt, what happened to your neck,” Jessica asked as she sped over to her ex the moment she started moving. “And what happened to them, are they coming back?”

“Watch it, Jess,” Sookie yelled as she barely managed to stop herself from being knocked over when Jessica unfroze.

“So,” Jessica added sheepishly before turning back to Hoyt. “So what happened, are they coming back, and need some V to heal it?”

“Not anytime soon and yeah what did happen? Hoyt we couldn’t see what was going on between you and the larger one,” Sookie asked still half glaring at Jessica.

“No, Jess it’ll be fine, I’m fine,” Hoyt tried to reassure them.

“Fuck that Hoyt. That thing was almost choking you out. I hope his own knife damn well hurt,” Jason cut in.

“Knife? Wait, is it glowing?” Jessica said as she looked around and spotted the blade in the dirt covered in faintly glowing green blood. “Okay, someone start talking from the beginning,” she demanded.

“Yes someone should,” Eric said as he dropped out of the sky next to Sookie, taking in everything around them. “Were you hurt?”

“Eric,” Sookie said smiling as she hugged him before answering, “No, I’m fine; Hoyt was the only one hurt.”

“I can see that. I’m surprised neither of you two stopped whatever it was that tried to hurt him,” Eric remarked as he looked at both Jason and Jessica. “Given your respective feelings for the human.”

“You should have seen him the moment the things went for Hoyt he just charged right in a sliced it up,” Joshua recounted with mock slashing motions.

“They have yet to grow weary of you I see,” Eric replied.

“Eric!” Sookie scolded as she batted at the old Vampire.

“Yeah we’re not going to grow tired of him. He’s ours,” Jason said firmly as he glared at the vampire, “and, as you can see, Sookie’s safe so we’re good,” he added.

“But what was it that attacked her? And your fellow mortal?” Eric asked Jason before turning to Jessica. “We’ll? Out with it? What happened?”

“I didn’t see it all. I got froze again. And, man, that sucks I really wish it would stop happen-” Jessica started going on and on until Eric cut her off.

“They froze a vampire? There were more dark witches? Here? Explain,” Eric ordered as he turned to Sookie.

“Yes but I’m pretty sure they aren’t witches. They’re some other fucked up supernatural shit, again,” Sookie answered with a frown. “I just can’t have a normal life, I try but anytime something supernatural happens it’s always around me.”

“It might help if you didn’t date a vampire sis,” Jason added with a smirk only to have Eric drop his fangs and glare at him in response.

***

“Is there anything we can do father?” Diana asked as she watched over her critically wounded brother.

The three had taken refuge deep in the forest. Angus was laid out on the ground pale- even for their kind- as his blood slowly seeped through the cloth that they had pressed over his abdomen. 

“Nay, a fae’s hand using his own knife, there is naught to be done child,” Korrigan confessed as he knelt on the other side of his dying son. “This is one more reason that wyldfae must die. His blood will run freely as will all those he cares for,” Korrigan promised as he took his son’s hand. “I swear it.”

“Th-ank you f-fath-er,” Angus managed to say as he gripped his family’s hands are hard as he could before his whole body went limp.

“Brother,” Diana cried out as she wept, grabbing Angus’s hand all the tighter.

“Rest well and know we will return to our homeland, you did not die for nothing,” Korrigan said softly before looking up at the sky.

***

“Come on Hoyt you can drive faster than this. I don’t wanna be late,” Jason said as he adjusted his uniform again, “and damn I’ve gotten out of practice changing in a car; I used to be good at it,” he complained.

“I think jeans and a shirt are a lot easier than all that junk, cop,” Joshua joked from the back seat.

“I think he may have a point there, Jas,” Hoyt agreed as he watched Jason try to get his belt straightened out of the corner of his eye.

“I can change into anything anywhere,” Jason grunted back still working with the gear on his belt.

“Guys, what’s that?” Joshua cut in as he pointed to something on the road just visible in the distances.

“What? This?” Jason asked still looking down and holding up one of the items around his waste.

“No Jason that, head of us,” Hoyt clarified pointing in front of them as he began to slow down.

“I think it’s a person, what kind of idiot stands in the middle of the road in the middle of the night?” Jason asked after he spotted the person.

“Well he’s not moving so I guess we’re gonna find out,” Hoyt answered as he slowed the truck to a stop just as the headlights brought the man into better view.

The man still didn’t move and Jason was out of the truck almost at once calling to him, “Hey, guy, I need to get to work, so unless you want me to cuff you for obstructing justices or something, get out of the road.”

“Is it just me or does he look a lot like-” Joshua started as he leaned forward trying to get a better look at the guy.

“Yeah he does,” Hoyt agreed cutting Joshua off as he started climbing out of the truck as well. “Jason,” he called out but Jason just kept ranting.

“And another thing, if you have the indecency to turn out to be real and not some wild-ass dream, this is not the way to show yourself, so get out of the road, now. I have work,” Jason finished off jabbing his finger at the man’s chest.

“You shouldn’t go to work; it’s not safe. You should all stay together, in fact, Jason,” Claude said as he frowned at Jason’s finger but didn’t take any action.

“What do you mean not safe? If you’re talking about those green things we ran them off so we’re good. Now out of the road,” Jason ordered again as he pointed to the grass beside the road.

“Do you truly think it will be that simple? It will not be. Not in the least, wild one,” Claude informed Jason as he held fast to his spot.

“You know him, Jas?” Hoyt asked at last as he watched Jason glare at Claude and Claude just look back. “He is related to you and Sookie?”

“No”

“Distantly.”

“What? We are?” Jason asked, surprised as he gave Claude another look over, “I mean we do look like but…you’re really not a dream? Did I fall asleep in the truck, Hoyt?” Jason asked as he looked at his lover.

“No, you were too busy changing to fall asleep. So are you like his nephew or something?” Joshua answered for Hoyt as he cut in trying to get closer to Jason and Claude only for Hoyt to step in front of him.

“If you’re related why doesn’t Jason know you? Just because you look alike doesn’t mean you are,” Hoyt asked as he stepped to the side again to keep Joshua behind him.

“That’s a good point, and while you’re answering questions why isn’t it safe to go to work. I told you we took care of the green guys,” Jason asked adding to the questions.

“The dark ones will not give up. Not after all that you have done. And if they should find any of you alone…” Claude stopped as he looked away from Jason for the first time. “They will kill you,” he finished looking at Joshua over Hoyt’s shoulder. “And I do not wish to see that happen.”

“That’s nice of you. So how do we make them go away then? Because we didn’t ask them to drop by,” Hoyt said as he returned Claude’s glaze.

“That will not be easy. But they are few in number so I may be able to-” Claude started to explain until a flash of light cut him off as another was suddenly standing in the road among them.

“I am Kinrowan, messenger of the Thrones. And the presence of the fae known by the mortal name Jason Stackhouse is requested by the Queens of the Sidhe,” The tall and fair haired fae informed them all as his silvery robe seemed to sway in a breeze that wasn’t there.

“Well, that complicates a few things,” Claude said softly as he frowned at Kinrowan.

***

“It would seem the time is at hand at last,” Lord Finvarra said aloud as he rose from his maple throne and stepped to the center of his arbor and watched the falling leaves.

After a few moments he snatched one from the air and held it up to the moonlight. The leaf turned from a soft brown to a golden yellow and the Fae King smiled. “Yes, he is the one.”

  
[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/albums/g140/pairatime/others%20work/Hoyt%20Jason%20big%20bang/?action=view&current=C2.jpg)  


It began with a burst of light.

The center throne glowed with a brilliance that dwarfed the candles, lamps and even the mini suns that floated throughout the Summer glade that was spread out before the thrones, and it cast shadows everywhere. The shadows of trees and dancers, some in mid leap, of lovers and those just sitting, the shadows were long and dark.

And then it was gone and whether or not they had seen the throne the light was seen by all and everyone turned toward the high end of the glade where the thrones sat on a frosted stage.

 

“This was not expected was it?” One woman asked breaking the long silence that had replaced the shadows as she stepped out of the crowd heading toward the stage. Her gown was the gleaning color of dew covered snow that matched her frosty skin and braided soft white hair, which set her apart from the other woman that joined her.

“No Mab, it was not,” the other women said as they both stepped onto the stage. Her dress of sun spun gold, her rich tan and sun bleached hair matched the gold and ivory throne she touched in the same way the silver and marble one matched her companion. “Lest, not by us that is,” she added.

“He knew, that is why,” Mab stopped as she looked at the empty throne between theirs. “What is he planning Tatiana?”

“Let us find out. Let us fetch this wild one. See what we can learn,” Tatiana suggested.

“Yes, let’s,” Mab agreed before turning to the crowd, “Kinrowan,” she called out, and thou she spoke no louder than before her voice rang through the glade and within moments a man was kneeling before the thrones.

“Yes, my Queen,” Kinrowan asked as he knelt.

“We have a task for you.”

***

“Queens of the who now?” Jason asked dumbfounded. “I don’t know any queens. And what’s this crap about mortal name, it _is_ my name, Jason, not even a weird name or anything. Pretty common,” he went on.

“Jason, he just appeared out of nowhere, don’t tick him off,” Hoyt told Jason. “But could you explain what the heck you're talking about because we don’t know,” Hoyt added looking toward Kinrowan.

“I am here to speak with my fellow fae and I need not explain anything to you, _mortal_ ,” Kinrowan all but spat out the last word as he looked at Hoyt.

Hoyt jerked back in surprise as Joshua actually half hugged Hoyt defensively, shouting “Hey!” at Kinrowan, but it was Jason that reacted the most.

“Don’t you dare talk to him like that or this mortal’s going to beat the fuck out of you,” Jason ordered as he stepped into Kinrowan’s space and glared down the other man. “And you’d better damn well answer his questions because I’ve got the same ones.” He added when Kinrowan looked away.

“As you wish…Jason,” Kinrowan answered at last. “The Sidhe Queens, Lady Tatiana of Summer and Her Majesty Mab Mistress of Winter have requested that you come to the court of the Thrones to meet with them,” Kinrowan finished.

“And why do the Queens wish to see him,” Claude asked as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the truck.

“Claude? What are you doing…” Kinrowan began to asked but trailed off as he looked between Claude and Jason, “Ah. Well, Claude, the Queens do not tell me their mind.”

“Come now Kinrowan, you’re a smart fae, you must have some idea. And knowing why may help convince Jason to go because right now; I don’t think he cares to,” Claude told Kinrowan as he cast a glance at Jason who was just glaring at the two of them, looking very unhappy.

“Mayhap,” Kinrowan said as he too looked over at Jason before answering, “One of the unseen Thrones did something. What or even which one I do not know and none save the Queens or the King would as there were no wild ones at the gathering.”

“There rarely are,” Claude said to himself before he turned to Jason, “if my word has any weight then listen now. The Queens will not take no as an answer forever, and the King won’t take it at all, if you wish to limit how much they involve themselves in your life I would go now and be done with it, and I will see that you are not there alone,” Claude told them before he faded into the shadows.

“What the fuck?!” Joshua yelled from behind Hoyt as he looked at the empty spot. “How did that happen?”

“Is he one of you? A Fae?” Hoyt asked still staring at the empty space Claude had occupied so he missed the look that past over Kinrowan’s face.

“Yes we are…alike,” Kinrowan answered only just keeping the disgust out of his voice as he did so.

“Look, how long would this trip take because I’ve got work and Joshua’s got school in the morning and after what that guy was saying before you showed up, we’re staying together,” Jason asked as he stepped over to Hoyt, “Anyone that wants either of them is going have to get through me first,” he added firmly as he crossed his arms.

“Time does not flow the same so I can not answer that and a mortal cannot come to our realm, it is not our way. He will have to stay in this one,” Kinrowan told them not looking at Hoyt.

“Well then no way in hell am I going anywhere with you, end of story. He almost got killed less than a couple hours ago by those green freaks. And Joshua’s only safe because my sister so fuck that. We’re staying here,” Jason said flatly.

“Jason we need answers and these…people may have some,” Hoyt said as he turned to Jason. “Joshua and I’ll be fine.”

“Why do I have to stay? I want to go…wherever it is. Come on guy let us go too. I’m sure I can make it worth your while,” Joshua asked all three before turning toward Kinrowan with a flirty smile.

“Joshua Tate! You did not just do what I think you did,” Jason barked as he spun toward the teen.

“You don’t do that anymore, Joshua. You don’t need to and you’re better than that,” Hoyt added as he turned toward Joshua as well.

“Fine fine, whatever it was habit. It’s not like I really offered anything,” Joshua defended with an eye roll as the two men watched him.

“You may come to our realm whenever you wish as is your birthright young one,” Kinrowan told Joshua drawing attention back onto himself.

“What? Are you saying he’s one of you guys,” Jason asked as Hoyt glanced at Joshua then Jason before turning to Kinrowan.

“You mortal, the mortal, you keep acting like there’s only one mortal here,” Hoyt said slowly as he turned from Kinrowan to Jason, “and that’s me, which means…”

“Sookie’s the weird one in the family Bubba, not me,” Jason said with an unsure smile as he returned the look.

“But she’s not the only special one, we found that out in the fall,” Hoyt said, “that guy that looked like you said you were related,” he added.

“But…I’m the normal one, Sookie-“

“Not the only Fae in the family Jason. Get use to it,” Sookie said as she came around from the rear of the truck with Claudine.

“What the fuck? You knew about…whatever the hell is going on?” Jason demanded to know as he spun toward them.

“You remember that week and a half I was missing after that summer?” Sookie asked Jason.

“Hell yeah I remember it. After everything that had been happening we were all panicked looking for you,” Jason remind her, “and you did nothing but fucking lie about it when you did show back up,” he scolded his little sister.

“Would you have believed me if I’d told you I was in the land of the fairies learning about what I am? Would you have Jason? I don’t think so,” Sookie shot back returning her brother’s glare.

“Fuck all, fairies?! Like pixies and elves? I may not be the smartest guy around but, come on, I’m not that dumb,” Jason yelled back hands on his hips.

“Jason, your sister is dating a vampire, one of your best friends can turn into any animal he wants and is dating a vampire at whose house we were just attacked at by things that were not human. Add to that Joshua and your sister can pick up people’s thoughts,” Hoyt rattled off as he took Jason by the shoulders, “and then last fall. What happened in that circle,” Hoyt added as he touch foreheads with his lover, “Fairies being real and you being one…isn’t much of a stretch and kind of explains a lot, Jas.”

“Well, when you put it like that….,” Jason agreed as he leaned into Hoyt.

“I am sorry for breaking up this moment but it would be best if we left now. Keeping the Queens waiting will not make them predisposed to helping you,” Claudine said speaking for the first time.

“Help us? With what?” Jason asked her.

“Dealing with the dark ones. They have threatened the lives of two Sidhe,” Claudine answered Jason.

“Sidhu?” Jason repeated as he looked at Sookie.

“Sidhe, I’ll explain when we get there but we need to hurry. If we’re lucky we’ll get back tomorrow,” Sookie told him as she grabbed his hand from Hoyt.

“Hold on a moment, now we’re still at the same problem. I’m not going anywhere without Hoyt and Joshua and Kin here said no,” Jason told them as he pulled from Sookie’s grasp.

“Then take the mortal with you,” Claudine told Jason, “But your sister is right we should go, now.”

“Claudine,” Kinrowan cried out in shock, “He is mortal.”

“He will not be the first mortal to have entered our realm. And the wild one wants him. Will you challenge that?” Claudine challenged Kinrowan as she took Hoyt’s and Jason’s linked hand in hers.

“…no,” Kinrowan answered at last, “But be it on your head,” he added before vanishing into the shadows.

“It doesn’t look like that when you do it Claudine,” Sookie commented as she took Claudine’s other hand.

“He is of winter, I am of summer, Joshua lay your hands on ours,” she asked as she raised the hand that held the two other men.

“I get to go? Awesome!” Joshua cried out as he grabbed on.

“Hey will he be back in time for-” Jason started to ask before they all vanished in a burst of light leaving behind nothing but the empty and open truck.

***

“It seems they have not returned yet,” Korrigan said as he and Diana landed next to Jason and Hoyt’s home.

“They may have chosen to return to the other Sidhe’s home,” Diana suggested as she studied the building.

“Perhaps. But they will return, let’s see if they have anything to amuse ourselves with until they do,” Korrigan said as he blasted the door with a green blot of light sending it flying inward.

“Yes father,” Diana said as she followed him inside.

***

“Hey Tommy have you seen Jason today?” Kenya asked as she walked up to the bar still dressed in uniform.

“Hello deputy, not since he dropped me off after our finals this afternoon,” Tommy answered as he poured a drink for one of the waitress’s order. “Shouldn’t he be with you guys at the station by now, he said he was working tonight. That’s why he was fine with putting off his partying until I was done too,” Tommy added.

“That’s why I’m asking, he hasn’t shown and he’s been late before but never by two hours, we’re trying to find him if he shows up here let me know,” Kenya asked as she turned for the door.

“Fuck that wasn’t the end of it. Jess,” Tommy called at the redhead who was seating a couple.

“Dawn will be with you in a moment,” Jessica told the couple before speeding over to the bar, “Kenya how are you doing? Your favorite spots open if you want,” Jessica said with a smile.

“She’s still working because Jason’s gone missing. Tell her what you told me, about what happened,” Tommy said as he nodded to Kenya.

“Oh no, Jason said they’d be fine,” Jessica gasped.

“Why wouldn’t they be? What happened?” Kenya asked suddenly very interested.

“They were looking at flowers for the wedding, when these things attacked; they said they were just like the things last fall. I didn’t see the fight myself, I got froze like then. But they were sure the creatures were the same,” Jessica started to explain.

“Hold on a moment, the creatures from last fall, you mean the engagement party?” Kenya asked waiting until after Jessica nodded before going on, “and who is we, Jason and who else?” she asked.

“Hoyt, Joshua and Sookie. But everyone was okay when they left but that was over two hours ago,” Jessica said worriedly.

“Look we don’t know if anything has happened. We’re just looking, it could be noth-" Kenya said trying to calm her when her radio went off.

“Sheriff I’ve found Hoyt’s truck on Maple by the bend in the river. Engine running off and doors open but no sign of anyone. Not yet, anyways.” They heard Kevin call over it.

“Damn, stay on site. I’m on my way,” Andy called back moments later.

“I’ve got to go. If you see anything of them, call.” Kenya ordered as she ran for the door grabbing her mic, “Sheriff I’ve got a report that Jason was attacked by the same group as the engagement party not two hours ago.”

“Double damn…Kevin don’t take any chances, Kenya you still at Merlotte’s? You’re closer, get there as fast as you can,” Andy said not waiting for a reply.

“There’s more. Sookie was with them, maybe still was,” Kenya added as she started her car.

“Okay, doesn’t change anything. Kenya get to the scene, I’ll stop by the Stackhouse place on my way…be careful both of you.”

“Yes sir.”

“We will,” Kenya said as she stepped on the gas.

***

“-school, where the hell?”  
“The Thrones have moved,” Claudine commented as the group appeared on a small mountain ledge overlooking a vast landscape of forests, lakes, plains and foothills that seemed to radiate out from the rocks below them to farther than their eyes could see.

“Sweet Jesus,” Hoyt whispered took it all in.

“Fuck yeah,” Jason added as he took a step closer to the edge to peer over it, or try anyways.

“Fuck, you have a death wish, cop,” Joshua yelled as he yanked Jason back as much as he could, he clung to the other man’s back his eyes closed tight.

“Joshua?”

“Hold on there kid. We’re walking backwards, little steps. Nothing but solid rock behind you, right Bubba,” Jason said as he turned and wrapped an arm around Joshua and started shuffling backward, away from the ledge and toward the cliff face on the other side.

“Nothing but rock Joshua,” Hoyt answered as he stepped around a worried looking Sookie and rested a hand on Joshua’s shoulder as the three made their way back from the edge.

“Its okay now, we aren’t anywhere near the edge. We’re by the cliff and the only thing on looks to be a cave with a really big stone guy guarding it?” Jason said as he looked over at the gaping hole and the statues that seemed to move ever so slightly.

“What, where?” Joshua asked as he opened one eye looking around until he spotting the cave mouth. “Fucking weird. _Is_ it moving?” he asked unsure as he let go of Jason and stepped a bit closer to it.

“That is Carn and yes he is moving young one. I am sorry I did not realize that we would be coming to this spot or I would have warned you,” Claudine answered after watching the interaction.

“A new Wyldfae, the possibility of as full a court as will ever can be? Where else would the Thrones go but the Citadel?” Claude asked snidely as he stepped from the cave and toward the others.

“The Citadel? I wasn’t there last time was I?” Sookie asked as she looked from Claude to Claudine.

“No Sookie. The Citadel is not often visited,” Claudine answered, “but we have delayed long enough; follow my brother,” she added as she pointed to Claude.

“So you’re her brother? Older right? And what is your name again?” Jason asked as he went right up to Claude and surveyed the cave, giving Carn a long look over.

“I am Claude and Claudine is older than I, if only by a few moments,” Claude answered as he started walking deeper into the cave as the others slowly started to follow.

The floors were rough natural stone for the first couple of feet before they gave way to smooth polished and tilted crystal while the walls gave way to carved stone, covered with all different types of images engraved in them.  
“We really are in fairyland aren't we?” Jason asked as he leaned closer for a better look when he glanced toward Hoyt to find the statue Carn blocking Hoyt, holding aloft a sword.

***

“What do you want Eric, I’m busy.”

“Too busy for your king, Bill?” Eric said smirking into the phone.

“Yes, Sookie’s missing,” Bill yelled in response.

“What! When?”

“Last night, it would appear. I felt her fear early in the evening. But under your orders I did nothing and now she’d gone, your Highness!” Bill all but spat out the last word at Eric.

“She was fine. I went to her and she was safe I even saw her home. I’ve felt nothing since. Are you sure she’s gone and not just hiding from you Bill,” Eric sneered at his subject.

“I can’t find her anywhere and her brother and his lover are gone as well. The police are looking everywhere. They believe it to be the same creatures as-“

“As during Vartai mirties yes that…I’m sending Pam to assist you,” Eric ordered before snapping the phone shut cutting off any response. “Sookie where did you go…”

***

Hoyt made sure to stay between Joshua and the edge of the cliff as the group made their way toward and into the cave.  
Joshua was focusing on watching the statue trying to see it move, which was why he and Joshua were the last to step into the cave, he could just see Jason and Claude beyond the others. the two were looking at something on the cave walls giving them time to catch up.

“Come on, Joshua let’s not fall behind I’m sure you can watch…Carn later,” Hoyt said trying to remember the name as he gently pushed Joshua toward the door.

“I’m holding you to that,” Joshua shot back as he let himself be pushed towards the cave mouth.

The moment the two crossed the threshold Carn showed Joshua just how much he wasn’t a statue. With a sudden burst of speed he was standing before Hoyt with his stone sword mere inches from the man’s chest.

“Be gone mortal this is no place for the likes of you,” the stone fae said as he glared down at Hoyt.

“Fuckin hell,” Hoyt yelled as he stumbled back away from the sword only for the fae to walk toward him keeping the stone blade just over his chest.

“Whoa, man, uncool!” Joshua yelled as well as he tried to push between the two but a single push from the Carn’s large stone hand sent him to the ground just as the tip touched Hoyt’s t-shirt.

“Back the fuck up,” Jason ordered as he shoved Carn’s sword arm up and away from Hoyt as he took over the now empty space between them with his fist raised.

Hoyt watched as Carn didn’t respond with words but just brought his empty arm across to push Jason side like he had Joshua only Jason didn’t move. He lashed out smashing into Carn’s arm with his own fist sending it back before Jason punched forward hitting the stone fae square in the chest forcing it backwards and farther from Hoyt.

“Away Wyld one,” Carn demanded as he brought his sword arm toward Jason so fast it whistled.

“No,” Jason only said the one word as he caught Carn’s hand in his own and stopped it cold and twisted with little more than a grunt. 

Even from behind Hoyt could see Jason change. Again it was like two of him in the same spot, normal Jason, his Jason, and the other one. He could see the golden hair, the bronze skin, but it was more this time. The other Jason didn’t just look different he even felt different, scarier, and Hoyt didn’t know why he knew it was the other Jason and not his but he did. It was all he could do not to back away.

“You ever try and hurt what’s mine again and he’ll be using _you_ to sand Old River Road,” Jason promised as his grip tightened and Hoyt could hear the stone under it beginning to crack.

“Enough!”

The yell echoed through the cave and mountain top as Hoyt watched Carn fall back into the rock wall behind him as he felt Jason, and only his Jason, being shoved into him.

“Enough,” Claude repeated again as he seemed to fade into view between Carn and Jason his arms outstretched making it clear he was the one that had done the shoving.

“There is no law that says a mortal may not enter the Citadel and the Thrones decide who enter their presence,” Claudine said as she offered a hand to Joshua to help him up.

“The Queens wait for us and this distraction has wasted our, and their, time,” Claude added as he looked at Carn who had righted itself and was now glaring at him.

“In all my time as guard no mortal has ever-” Carn began until he was cut off.

“The Queens wish to see the Wyld one, he will not come without the mortal. Will you tell our Queens why their request has been denied, Carn?” Claude questioned as he fully turned to face the stone fae.

“We should continue on,” Claudine said after a silence that made it clear Carn wasn’t going to answer.

***

“They are not returning,” Diana said as she watched Kenya leave Jason’s and Hoyt’s home a second time just as dawn was breaking from her perch.

“No it would seem they have chosen to hide from us,” Korrigan answered as he dropped from his own tree and marched to the door, anger rippling off him. This time he didn’t use his magic to open the lock but just ripped the screen door from its hinges.

“Father!” Diana shouted as she rushed to his side, “they will know someone was here.”

“Yes they shall,” was all Korrigan said as he sent the wooden door flying backwards.

Diana watched as her father wasted no time trashing the home. With a single swipe of his hand he cleared the table sending the dishes, cups and papers crashing to the floor as he kicked over chairs.

“Don’t just stay in the doorway girl. I want them to know they are safe nowhere, not even in their home. They will know the pain of loss,” Korrigan yelled while he, with a wave of his hand and a burst of green light, upended the armchair into the coffee table smiling at the loud ‘crack’ that filled the home.

“Yes father,” Diana whispered as she took a step across the doorway.

***

“Still nothing?” Andy asked his deputies as he poured himself another cup of coffee from the police station’s kitchen.

“Both Stackhouse places are empty and nothing I could find even suggested that anyone had been at either since we checked earlier,” Kenya explained as she drank the last of her own cup.

“So far nothing at the scene points to foul play. No blood, no signs of a fight, the grass around the road doesn’t even seem trampled, not until we did it anyways,” Kevin added as he looked down at his notepad.

“Damn. Okay, it’s daylight now, let’s go back and take another look maybe we missed something in the dark, Kenya you’re going to go home. Get some sleep and I don’t want to see you before 2, Kevin-” Andy ordered until Kenya cut him off.

“You had better not just be getting me out of the way because I’m a woman, I’m the best deputy you got,” Kenya half ranted as she glared at Andy, dropping her mug to the counter, hard.

“Which is why you’re going to be in charge when I need to sleep later,” Andy snapped back, “and I don’t need to clean up the mess you’d make acting like that to everyone you talk to. Sleep. Now. And just in case it’s not clear. That’s an order,” Andy finished all but yelling the last part as he returned Kenya’s glare.

“Yes sir,” Kenya said sullenly as she dropped her cup, coffee and all, into the sink before heading for the door.

“Okay now, Kevin, we’re going to cover it all over again and maybe we’ll find something we missed the first time,” Andy went on as he turned to Kevin who had been glancing between the two.

***

***

It was massive.

That’s what crossed all their minds when they stepped out of the small cave and into a great hall that it emptyed into.

“Check out the ceiling,” Joshua said in amazement as he looked up above them.

The walls went up dozens of feet before arching into a painted peak. Even from the great distance the fresco looked as if they were right in front of you, painted images of summer days, fall harvests, winter storms and spring flowers seemed so life like and close you could almost touch them.

“Forget the ceiling, check out the windows…is each one different?” Sookie asked as she looked out of two of the nearby windows. One overlooked a spring garden playing host to a picnic while looking out the other was like watching the slopes of an alpine resort. From windows that were less than ten feet apart.

“Yes each window overlooks a different rath Sookie,” Claudine explained as she joined Sookie watching the skier.

“Are they made of snow?” Sookie asked as she kept watching.

“You mean like the…people behind you?” Hoyt asked with a stunned voice as he looked at everyone already in the hall, many of whom were now looking their way.

The people, creatures, and beings in the hall were as varied as nature itself. There were more that looked like stone, like Carn, some of ice and snow like those Sookie had been watching and many more, some like flowers or trees, others of water and even one human shape made of light. And mixed among them all were those that looked mostly human save for small things like eyes of purple or too blue, skin too light and flawless, almost human but not.

“Yes, it is a rather full court isn’t it,” Claude said before looking over at a large gong hanging from the back wall and nodded before calling to the others, “Line up with me, lets not keep them waiting.”

“You said that it would be, brother,” Claudine reminded him as she stood next to him, gesturing for Sookie to follow and join her.

“The Queens right? Someone’s going to explain what they want at some point, right?” Jason asked as he glanced at Hoyt and Joshua who had both moved closer to him.

“Shortly I expect,” Claude said just moments before the gong sounded and the crowd parted giving them a clear view of the other side of the hall.

“Oh, High Queens of the Sidhe, as requested, the Wyldfae known as Jason Stackhouse,” Kinrowan announced in a loud voice as he faded into view next to the gong.

“It’s not known as, I am, Jason how many time am I’m going to-" Jason started ranting as he turned toward Kinrowan only for Sookie to stop him when she grabbed his hand.

“Jason, do us all a favor and shut up,” Sookie ordered with a glare as she pointed forward.

“Fine, I’ll deal with him later,” Jason muttered as he crossed his arms and looked back toward the front where the other side of the hall seemed to have moved closer.

“Kinrowan you have done more than we asked,” Mab announced raising from her frosted white Throne.

“We ask for a single Wyldfae and you bring us four Sidhe…and is that a mortal as well?” Tatiana asked as she stepped closer to the edge of the raised platform that held the Thrones.

“I do believe it is,” Mab added as her eyes drifted over the others and focused on Hoyt. “It has been a very long time since I saw my last mortal. Tell me ,Kinrowan ,is he a gift?”

“Gift,” Jason growled as he pressed himself even closer to Hoyt glaring toward the Royal Queens. “I’ll sho-“

“Jason,” Sookie hissed cutting off anything else he may have tired to say, “be quite.”

Jason just rolled his eyes and looked toward Hoyt. The other man swallowed hard and slipped his hand into Jason’s and held on hard while he glanced around the hall.

“Sadly no, my Queens. The Wyldfae would not be parted from the mortal. Even to the point of challenging Carn over his presence,” Kinrowan informed them after he marched right up to the Thrones with steady measured strides and knelt before them.

“I see,” Mab said as she looked them over, “Tatiana, are they?”

“Yes they are. Poor mortal,” Tatiana whispered as she gazed at Hoyt before turning her eyes to Claudine and Claude, “But none of that explains you two. Claudine, why have you involved yourself in this matter? I gave you no leave to do so.”

“My Queen,” Claudine started as she stepped forward. “My charge, Sookie, is the sister of the Wyldfae. I am here in my role as her godmother. If you wish it, I will leave her in your care, you Majesty,” Claudine offered as she curtsied before the Queens.

“There will be no need of that; I will leave her under your care,” Tatiana answered as she looked from Claudine to Sookie, who did her own curtsy.

“And what of you, Claude? You have no charge. No reason to be here,” Mab asked looking at her subject.

“I was with the Wyldfae and his family when Kinrowan arrived with your request for Jason to come before the Thrones, your majesty,” Claude explained with a bow.

“You were with them? Do you spend much time in the mortal world now? I seem to recall you not being fond of it not long ago,” Mab asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“It is true I am not overly fond of the other realm, but I do not wish to see my family harmed, and I feared, rightfully so, that harm is what the dark ones had in mind, My Queen,” Claude answered not looking up until the last few words were spoken.

“The dark ones? The laws on them are clear. There is no aid you may offer,” Mab reminded him.

“Dark ones? Are those the green boney things that keep fucking with us?” Jason asked cutting into the conversation.

“Jason,” Sookie hissed again as she punched him in the shoulder.

“Ouch, it’s a fair question,” Jason defended as he rubbed his shoulder.

“Yes Wyld one. It is a question that should be answered, one of many,” Tatiana said as she walked forward and down the steps, “Come forward, child of change, and mayhap they can be answered,” she offered.

“Okay, then answer it. Are the green freaks these Dark one or not, lady? And why do y’ll keep calling me Wyld one, I have a name you know, it’s Jason. Not hard to remember,” Jason ranted as he pushed his way to the front of the group dragging Hoyt with him, Joshua right on his heels.

All eyes turned toward Jason, most in pure disbelief but some, like Claude and Claudine in worry as Mab stepped forward her eyes fixed on Jason, “The way you speak presumes much Wyld one. Do you know to whom you are addressing?” she questioned her voice as cold and sharp as ice.

“My Queen,” Claude started as he rushed forward until Mab’s voice stopped him cold.

“I did not ask you,” she said as she kept her eyes on Jason. “Well, what is _your_ answer,” she asked drawing closer.

“Well, I think…well, I don’t think much, but,” Jason started as he glanced around finally starting to get worried, “Well I’d guess you two are the Queens everyone keeps talking about Mayb and Tati…something,” he answered. “Not that anyone has really told me what you’re the Queens of because everyone keeps _not_ answering my questions,” he finished glaring back at Claude and Sookie.

“I am Mab Queen of Winter,” Mab said stressing the right way to pronounce it before holding her hand out toward Tatiana, “and this is my equal Tatiana Queen of Summer.”

“Together we rule the Sidhe,” Tatiana added as she studied Jason. “And you should show us respect or you will leave, forcible if need be,” Tatiana added.

“Look, how about you respect me back. You seem to want me here more then I want to be here. And explain a few things, like what do you mean Queen of Winter, do you run the weather? And who are the Sidhe? And why do you want to see me?” Jason just kept going on. “You’re using all these words and I don’t understand what the fuck you're saying or talking about. Damn it all, you said this would stop when I went back to college,” Jason added as he turned to Hoyt with a glare.

“Jason you are getting better but I don’t think anyone at your school would be able to understand what they’re saying with a lot of explanation. Which I’m thinking Sookie could give us,” Hoyt said as she turned to look at Sookie who was looking guiltier by the moment. “But,” he added turning back toward Jason with a disappointed look, “that doesn’t excuse you not being respectful.”

“Yeah, I know I should have explained before but….” Sookie started before trailing off.

“You’ve been here before. Met these people and you didn’t tell me?” Jason demanded as he just glared at Sookie.

“Your sister has been in my realms before. And though she chose the mortal realm as her home she is always welcome anywhere my court holds power. As are all Sidhe, Wyle one,” Tatiana answered in Sookie’s place.

“And there’s that word again, Sidhe? What does that mean, if you don’t mind telling me,” he added glancing at Hoyt before going on, “is it your species or something?” Jason asked as he turned from Sookie toward the Queens.

“Yeah, I want to know too. I’ve been called that a couple times. And what’s with the Wyld one thing? Why is he different?” Joshua asked from his spot behind his guardians.

“It seems we have much to explain and the hour does grow late,” Tatiana said as she turned toward Mab.

“They will join us as we feast and we will see to their education then,” Mab nodded to Tatiana before looking back at the court as a whole. “Well…your Queens are waiting.”

Suddenly the room was a flurry of activity.

***

“Thanks Arlene.”

“No problem Andy. Still no sign of them?” Arlene asked as she finished serving Andy and his two remaining deputies.

“No, nothing. And the FBI won’t even take my call because I’ve got nothing to show that Stackhouse isn’t just playin’ hooky with his boyfriend,” Andy said sullenly as he added ketchups to his hamburger.

“What about the attack on him earlier?” Kevin asked as he mixed up his soup some more.

“And just what do I tell them, weird green things that do magic may have done something? They’d laugh then hang up,” Andy grumbled.

“Well if there’s anything I can do to help you just let me know,” Arlene told them firmly.

“Thanks Arlene but…”

“Since when do you care about anyone but your family,” Kenya bluntly said what everyone in earshot was thinking.

“Well damn Kenya I’m not heartless,” Arlene answered before letting out a huff, “And do you know how much time I’ve put into the damn wedding. A wedding that is in two days. A wedding for which both damn grooms are missing. Find me my grooms, Andy Bellefleur, or you and one of these two are going to replace them,” she ordered with a glare.

“Yeah, that’s about right,” Andy said as he bit into his meal.

***

“So everyone here is a fae and there are two kinds of fae. Sidhe and Wyld fae and you two are the Queens of the Sidhe and you watch over nature,” Joshua summed up between bites of the bread he was dipping in some kind of thick cream soup.

“Hoyt’s mortal; otherwise, yes, Joshua,” Claude explained from his seat across from Joshua at the long table.

The feast table stretched the length of the hall from the Thrones, which somehow shared one end of the table without looking crowded, to the back wall. The Stackhouses, and those with them, were seated right next to the Queens and they, along with Claudine and Claude, were slowly answering, and then explaining the answers, their questions.

“And those Dark Ones use to be fae but then they changed?” Hoyt asked to clarify what Mab had said a few moments before.

“Dark One’s ex-fae?” Jason repeated as he had for most of the dinner, other than Sookie’s godmother and her brother no one responded to Hoyt, most wouldn’t even look at him and it was starting to bug Jason more and more.

“Yes, they were once fae but they went to the mortal realm long ago and it has changed them, they are no longer fae. They are the Dark Ones now and forever,” Tatiana answered Jason while taking a spoonful of her soup.

“Why is Jason a Wyld Fae if I’m Sidhe? Shouldn’t we be the same bein’ family and all?” Sookie asked after taking a sip of her own soup.

“Full Fae do not…breed the same way mortals do so when mortals and fae do have a child the child is not always predictable. And fae blood lingers in a family’s line for many generations, most born to the family will be mortal but some will not, some will become fae. Most will become Sidhe fae but some will be born with the possibility of becoming Wyld fae,” Tatiana explained to her subject.

“Possibility? So you mean I didn’t have to become a Wyld fae?” Jason asked swallowing the large piece of roll he’s just bit off.

“If you had gone your life without invoking your nature then you would have lived and died as a mortal. But you have invoked your true nature. You are a now Wyld fae,” Mab told him.

“Damn, okay well one last question I guess. What’s with the third Throne?” Jason asked as he looked at the empty oak throne that sat between Tatiana and Mab.

“What third one, Jas,” Hoyt asked as he looked up the two Queens and the two thrones.

“Yeah, Jason, I know this is overwhelming but please don’t lose it. I don’t have it in me to have to worry about you losing it,” Sookie said worriedly as she watched her brother.

“Do not fear for him, his eyes do not deceive him any more than yours deceive you. There are more Fae Thrones than most can see. Of those here today only my equal and I can see them all,” Tatiana said with a smile.

“Your brother however can see one more than all the rest of you that sits at this table,” Mab added as she looked over at Jason again.

“What? Why can he see them if no one else can?” Hoyt asked then sighed and looked over at Jason, but it was Joshua that spoke first.

“What he said,” Joshua asked the Queens.

“The Thrones are unseen if its monarch is not at Court young one, but they also never hide from their own,” Tatiana answered Joshua.

“Wait…you can’t mean…Jason isn’t a Fairy King or something,” Sookie asked in horror looking at her brother.

“Huh? Am I?” Jason asked looking confused, “I can’t be.” He added looking at the Queens.

“No child,” Mab said laughing as she looked down the table, “You are no King, Wyld one.”

“Thank god for that.” Sookie said with a sigh of relief.

“Hey, I’m sure I could be an okay king” Jason looked slightly offended.

“I’m sure you could, Jas, but would you want to be?” Hoyt asked as he bumped Jason’s shoulder with his.

“Nah, guess not, bubba,” Jason answered with a smile as he bumped Hoyt back.

“But why can he see it then?” Joshua asked still unsure.

“The center throne belongs to your guardian’s King and will always show itself to any of his subjects,” Tatiana explained.

“My King?”

“His King?” Hoyt said looking at Jason.

“I have a King? Where is he?” Jason asked as he looked up and down the table. “Wait, if you’re Queens of winter and summer does that mean he’s a king of spring or fall? And can he help with the ones that are bothering us?” Jason added as he looked up back up at the head of the table.

“This is not the time nor the place to speak of-” Mab started answering before she abruptly stopped and looked toward a doorway in the side of the Hall, a doorway that Jason was sure wasn’t there before.

“You are right in that this is not the place for his questions but it _is_ the time for them, Oh Lady of the Snows,” Finvarra said as he stepped into the hall giving Mab, and Tatiana nothing more than a token nod before looking at Jason. “Youngling.”

***

“Now it is time to summon the others,” Korrigan said as he threw another knife at the wall sinking it in deep.

“Which of them should I summon, father?” Diana asked as she looked around the home. Glass and ceramic shards were scattered everywhere, no single piece of furniture was intact. No photo was left whole.

“All of them. It’s time the Fae learned to fear us again. It is time for the Fae to be reminded whose world this is,” Korrigan informed her as he sent a green bolt through the front window, bursting it. “It is the time of death of kings.”

  
[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/albums/g140/pairatime/others%20work/Hoyt%20Jason%20big%20bang/?action=view&current=C3.jpg)  


The moment the being turned his attention, his focus, on him Jason felt his mouth go dry and his whole body seemed to stop. He wasn’t sure he could stand, hell move, for any reason.

All he could do was watch the King, _his_ King, walk closer. And he knew it was his King. He didn’t know how but he knew, he just did. Just like he knew exactly how to respond when his King called out to him.

Letting his instinct guide him, he rose, grabbing Hoyt’s shoulder when his still wobbly legs almost failed him and gave his love a smile when he glanced away from his king for a couple of seconds. He started walking around the table toward where the being stood but he stopped for just a moment and looked at Hoyt again and held out his hand, “Hoyt,” he whispered.

At first he thought Hoyt wouldn’t, couldn’t, hear him over the general noises of the great hall but when Hoyt’s look turned from one of confusion to trust as he rose and walked toward him, Jason realized there was no other sound in the room, no talking, no clicking of silver on bowls and plates, nothing. Just the sounds of Hoyt’s boots on the floor as he came to him.

Once Hoyt’s hand was in his he glanced at the table long enough to see that, yes, everyone was looking at him before looking back at his king and he continued walking to him with Hoyt by his side until he was only a couple feet from him.

“My King,” Jason said as he lowered himself to one knee, but he never broke eye contact as he did so. He didn’t know why but he knew it wouldn’t be right just like he knew it wasn’t right when he’d seen Hoyt give him an odd look before starting to copy what he had done. “No,” he whispered as he reached out and grabbed Hoyt’s hand again stopping him from kneeling.

“Rise Youngling, is this one a gift?” Finvarra asked as he shifted his focus from Jason to Hoyt and Jason could see Hoyt turn pale and grip his hand harder, almost painfully so, then the words registered, he knew why he’d stopped Hoyt from kneeling.

“NO!,” Jason yelled as he jumped up and stepped between the two, “He’s mine and no one else so much as touches him or they answer to me….even you,” saying the last two words took all of his strength once Finvarra was looking at him again but remembering the looks, the attitude Hoyt had been getting, and feeling Hoyt’s hand in his. He knew he would back it up even if he was sure he’d lose.

“Bold words, are you truly willing to challenge your King over this mortal,” Finvarra demanded to know as he stepped closer to the pair.

Jason could practically feel his bark like skin and smell of the air on a cool day when the leaves are falling and rain is in the air. Finvarra’s presence was almost overwhelming. Every instinct he had was screaming for him to say no and give in but then he took a deep breath and he caught Hoyt’s own scent, one of sweat and wood dust mixed with oil and sunshine, instincts be damned.

“I would my Lord. He’s mine and mine alone for as long as _he_ wants,” Jason said at last.

The hall was silent for a long moment while Finvarra studied him, “Very well Youngling. Present your beloved to me,” he ordered as he stepped back and returned his look to Hoyt with an entirely different look, far friendlier, than before.

Jason just took a breath and swallowed before stepping to the side so he wasn’t between them any longer. “Hoyt this is my King…whose name I don’t know. I should really know that. What is your name, your Majesty?” Jason finished as he glanced up at Finvarra.

Finvarra just let out a rough laugh before returning the look, “Yes, you should, my Youngling. For I am Finvarra Lord of Autumn, King of the Fallen Leaves and Master of the Wyld One,” Finvarra announced to the whole hall.

“Fin-var-a,” Jason pronounced slowly glancing at Finvarra as he did so before turning back to Hoyt, “So Hoyt, Finvarra Lord of Autumn and all that stuff he just said,” he said gesturing at the King. “And Lord Finvarra,” Jason started as he wrapped an arm around Hoyt, “This is Hoyt Fortenberry, all state wrestler and my best friend turned love of my life. We’re engaged even,” he finished not taking his eyes from Hoyt’s face which was turning redder and redder by the word.

“Jas,” Hoyt hissed as he ducked his head as Jason came in for a kiss on his cheek.

“He will do, let it be known that any harm to this mortal will be answerable not only to his beloved but to me as well,” Finvarra said loud enough for the whole of the hall to hear. “But now we have matters to discuss. You and yours will follow,” he ordered before returning through the door in which he came.

***

“Hello Betty, how are you doing tonight,” Jessica said with false cheer as the social worker walked into Merlotte’s.

“To be honest I’ve been better. This whole day….I’ve had better,” Betty answered as she walked up to the bar, “Has there been any word about Hoyt or Jason and Joshua?” she asked both Jessica and Tommy who was behind the bar.

“No, and what a way to spend the half week after finals and before your wedding, missing fucking sucks,” Tommy complained as he started pouring a drink for Betty. “I’m just gald it was after _his_ finals because that would have sucked even more.”

“I hope they find them soon I really need to speak with them,” Betty said worriedly, “and can I get a coke and lime-thank you,” she added as she took the drink from Tommy.

“Is something wrong? Has something else happened?” Jessica asked in concern, she really looked at Betty and let her fake smile fall.

“Well…I should tell you it's confidential and private...” Betty started before stopping and looking down at her hands and the drink she held.

“Now I’m worried. Is it something with Joshua? If there’s anything we can do to help, we will. Jason likes the kid,” Tommy told her as he stopped pouring drinks and focused just on her.

“And Hoyt, you know how much Hoyt cares for him, they’d tell us, you know they would,” Jessica tried to justify. “You’re just cutting out a step that’s all.

“Well that is true but I don’t think you can do anything…It’s Georgia, they won’t place a child out of state until adoption is very likely and well after the last few months we were able to convince them that it wasn’t off the table but,” Betty stopped and drained her glass, “single people can’t adopt in Georgia for any reason. The state will only adopt to married couples because of some stupid backwards law.”

“Well that’s not a problem. They’re getting married this weekend…or they were,” Jessica said frowning.

“Yes, and that’s why it wasn’t a problem but then May, Ms.Weir, let me know that because of state deadlines and other legal things the Marriage certificate needed to be filed no later than Monday. And I was going to let them know and try and get it done before the wedding even but now…” Betty finished trailing off.

“What happens if they don’t get it done, can they file for an extension or something?” Tommy asked as he poured Betty other drink.

“Yeah, the government gives those out all the time right?” Jessica said cheering up.

“Not in this case, so many rules have been bent and overlooked already to make this happen. Head of Social Services back in Atlanta has made it clear there won’t be any more. It’s been hard enough between it being out of state, not married yet, them both being guys and believe me legally that may not be a problem but it still is,” Betty complained as she took the second drink.

“So if they don’t get found, come back whatever in time to file…” Tommy queried half scared of the answer.

“Then either Joshua goes back or…they’ll call it a kidnapping.”

***

“Where are they coming from?”

“These are the woods of Endless Autumn. There are always more leaves to fall,” Finvarra explained to Hoyt as he led the three from the cave and into the forest.

“Autumn, so part of your kingdom right?” Jason asked as he walked beside Finvarra.

“The heart of my domain lays within these trees, for what is fall but the time in which trees hibernate and shed their leaves.”

“Boring,” Joshua whispered to Hoyt as the two fell a few paces behind the Wyldfaes. “I thought going with him would be cool not just lots of talk about trees and leaves.”

“It was your choice,” Hoyt said with a chuckle, “you had one at least. At least he’s willing to hear my questions,” he added sourly.

“Yeah, the others are kind of dicks. You think these wyldfae will be any better?” Joshua asked kicking at the leaves on the ground.

“Can’t be too much worse and just how deep are the leaves?” Hoyt wondered as he saw nothing but more leaves under the layer Joshua had kicked.

“I don’t know, want to find out?” Joshua suggested excitedly as he dug his foot into the leaves under them and kicked up sending leaves everywhere, but not showing any dirt under them.

“Tempting, but I think we should catch up. Maybe if we get a bit ahead of them,” Hoyt offered as he started walking faster to gain on Jason and Finvarra who were a fair bit ahead of them.

“Bon Temp needs more leaves,” Joshua countered as he started bouncing forward to catch up as well.

“So where’s the other King? Are we going to meet him?” Jason asked just as he turned to give Hoyt a smile before looking back at his King.

“You have already met him. You and your chosen,” Finvarra answered as he shifted his eyes from Jason to Hoyt.

“Who’d we meet?” Hoyt asked his previous question forgotten.

“The spring guy, or is it another Queen? And when did we meet?” Jason answered then asked.

“It was he that the Dark Ones were trying to restore with the deaths of both your sister and the young Sidhe you have taken in,” Finvarra answered as he gestured to Joshua who had his hands in the leaf covering, about to throw them up into the air.

“That bitch and bastard,” Joshua spat out as he dropped the leaves, “I thought they wanted their father back not some King?”

“The _thing_ in the circle was…like you?” Jason said stopping and just staring at Finvarra his mouth hanging open.

“The thing, Jason…,” Hoyt started to say before turning pale at the memory of that night.

“Yes, that creature was Alberich, Lord of the Dark Ones and once King of Spring,” Finvarra proclaimed before adding in a cold tone, “he is not like me.”

“Right you’re a King he’s not…and he’s dead, twice?” Jason corrected then asked.

“Yes, he was killed long ago when the Dark Ones left these realms to go to the mortal one. The mortal realm changed them, they stopped being true Fae,” Finvarra explained while walking forward once more.

“Is that why they won’t leave Hoyt and Me alone? I stopped their Lord from coming back?” Jason asked as he finally started walking again to follow.

“Yes, your actions have made it so that all their planning and preparations to return their Lord to them is for naught. He can not be returned to any realm now, save by tearing down the walls themselves. He is forever trapped in the lands of death as is right. The dead should not return,” Finvarra told them as he reached out to one of the trees and pulled down an apple and held it out to Jason. “Life and death is a balance, one that even we must obey Youngling, in our own way.”

“Our own way? Huh?” Jason repeated his confusion evident in his voice.

Any further comment from Jason was cut off when a small brown thing popped out of the leave in front of them and squeaked and chirped something at Finvarra until the King waved him away then it disappeared under the leaves as quickly as it had appeared to begin with.

“I must go. Follow the trees and you will find my Court. Make your way there in your time Youngling, Mortal, Sidhe,” Finvarra said before he vanished in the wind.

***

“Any sign of her,” Eric demanded to know the moment he dropped from the sky.

“No, Eric, nor of her brother, that boy he’s marrying or the child they are caring for,” Bill told Eric as he looked around the roadside.

“I don’t care about them, I care about Sookie,” Eric growled as he cast his eyes about the woods, “and why are we here, of all places?”

“You may not care about them but Sookie would and this is where they were last. If they were taken-”

“Then she may have followed,” Eric finished for Bill as he frowned, “Then it seems I must care about them. They were attacked by the same creatures as during the fall, correct? The creatures had a fondness for the mystical arts, perhaps magic was used here as well,” Eric proposed as he quit looking around, “And even if not I’m not going to waste my time hunting around in the grass.”

“Not even to find Sookie?” Bill questions as he looked up from the tall grass he was looking through.

“I don’t need to play in the dirt, that’s what I have you and Pam for,” Eric smirked back dropping his fangs when Bill glared at him for the comment. “Make sure you tell me anything you find…and I do want her found.”

“I won’t be doing it for you, but for her,” Bill answered back defiantly.

“As long as you do it. Lafayette will be here to help you very soon…as soon as I wake him up,” Eric ordered as he took off to the sky.

***

“Woo Hoo.”

“Well, he’s having fun at least,” Jason said with a smile as he watched Joshua kick up a pile of leaves and then watching them join the other leaves in fall all around him.

“Like you didn’t love doing the same thing, I even remember hearing all about you and a cheerleader doing it under a pile of them,” Hoyt reminded Jason with his own smile as he too watched Joshua.

“Man, bubba, you remember who I fucked better than I do,” Jason said with a laugh before he stopped to think. “What was her name…Cindy…no….Mindy, Mindy Carson that was a good night,” he added with a smirk.

“You told the story enough times, Jas I couldn’t help but remember,” Hoyt answered back as he looked away from Jason.

“It’s more than that, isn’t it,” Jason asked as he narrowed his eyes at Hoyt.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. So your King… shouldn’t we,” Hoyt started asking as he gestured to the clearing were Finvarra had gone ahead after a small tree like creature had spoken to him.

“He said no rush, and you’re taking me having a King much better than I would ‘ve guessed. Hell I’m taking it better than I thought. I mean this whole thing is fucking weird isn’t it?” Jason just asked shaking his head.

“I’m sure I’ll have my ‘what the fuck’ moment later. For now it’s just so much crap at once I don’t think it’s all hit me,” Hoyt said with a nod, “and you _are_ taking the King thing well. When you stood up after he basically called you his…I thought you were going to fight. Although after what it felt like when he just focused on you I’m glad you didn’t. I-I don’t think I would have been any help,” Hoyt answered as he stopped next to a large light colored maple and leaned against it.

“I felt it too. That was fucking intense and I knew it was true, that he was my King. I could feel it in my gut and…I just had to do what I did,” Jason tried to explain as he wrapped his arms around Hoyt and pressed into him, forehead to forehead. “I didn’t even want to fight him, not until he tried making a move on you, then you being right there with me…you helped Hoyt. Trust me,” he finished before leaning in for a slow kiss.

“I do,” Hoyt whispered back once the kiss had ended.

“Then don’t be jealous. I’d love to have you fuck, no, make love to me in a pile of leaves, Bubba,” Jason said with a lusty smirk.

“You just had to make that offer surrounded by leaves and the kid didn’t you?” Hoyt groaned as he playfully shoved Jason off him.

“Well, I’ll just have to ask if we can come back, alone, sometime,” Jason laughed as he watched Hoyt turn red.

“Don’t you fucking dare. But let's find your King so we can deal with our problem. Then we can get home and deal with my _problem_ ,” Hoyt half heartedly growled as he pushed off the tree and called for Joshua.

“This place is a blast,” Joshua exclaimed as he bounced next to them. “I can’t believe your sister didn’t want me to come with you guys.”

“She was just worried about you, kid,” Jason said as he draped a hand over each of the other two’s shoulders, “I guess your kind of fae don’t spend that much time around my kind,” he repeated as Joshua slid out from under his arm and raced a few feet ahead.

“Whatever,” was all the teen said in response as he reached the edge of the clearing and stopped. “Wow!”

“What’s with the wo-well damn.”

“You can say that again,” Hoyt echoed Jason as he was able to really look at the clearing.

***

“Kevin did you leave Jason’s door open?” Kenya asked as she stepped out of the patrol car as Kevin stepped out of the otherside in front of Jason and Hoyt’s place.

“No, I made sure it was locked,” Kevin answered while he exchanged a worried look with his fellow deputy as they both reached for their guns, “and I’m pretty sure the door…isn’t even there anymore.”

“Damn I was afraid you’d say that,” Kenya cursed as she stepped closer to the stairs leading to the front doorway, “radio Karl,” she added in a low voice.

“Yes ma’am,” Kevin responded as he grabbed his mic to obey.

Kenya kept her eyes locked on the doorway as she inched closer, taking the old wooden steps one at a time until she was creeping into the home, her gun raised.

“You shouldn’t be here. My father will kill you if he finds you here.”

“Police! Don’t move!” Kenya yelled as she spun to face the green creature that had floated up from behind the overturned couch.

“He will kill the fae and any mortal that gets in his way,” Diana repeated as she took on her more human form, “I have no wish for unneeded bloodshed. They must die you do not. Leave, now.”

“I don’t know what in God’s name you are but this is _my_ friend's’ home. You’re the one leaving,” Kenya ordered back as she took a step toward Diana.

“Mortals are fools,” Diana whispered to herself as she raised her hand at Kenya and sent a pulse of green light at her.

“What the-“ Kenya scarcely had time to utter the two words before the light struck her and sent her flying back toward the doorway and right into Kevin who had been standing in it. The two deputies were then tumbling down the steps and into the grass and dirt below.

“What the fuck was that?” Kevin cried out as he tried to untangle himself from Kenya.

“That was more of that fucked up Stackhouse shit, that’s that what that is,” Kenya finally managed to answer as she pushed her and Kevin apart. “Now get on the radio and tell Andy we’re coming back in and we need to get us some more fire power or something.”

“On it,” Kevin answered while he tried to brush away the dirt from Kenya’s uniform only for her to push him away.

They both gave the place one last look before climbing back into the patrol car. Neither said anything about the soft green light they could see from the window, but they both saw it.

***

“I just have a bad feeling about this. I mean I love him but I know my brother. I should have gone with him,” Sookie fretted as she kept looking from the feast toward the back wall where the doorway the others had gone through had been, until she looked away and then it had simply vanished.

“Do you have any idea just how dangerous that would be? Sidhe do not attend the Wyld court unless invited just as no Wyldfae would show themselves at any of the Queen’s courts without leave,” Claudine explained carefully while eating her meal.

“But Joshua’s, then he’s-” Sookie said in alarm as she started pushing herself from the table.

“Was invited as Jason’s guest as was Hoyt,” Claude told her as he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down into her seat.

“Neither the Queens or Claude would have let Joshua go with Lord Finvarra if there was any doubt of his safety,” Claudine lightly chastised Sookie, “Now finish your meal it’s likely you may not have time to eat right upon your return to the mortal world,” she added.

“Why wouldn’t I have time, it’s the middle of the…I forgot all about the time difference. Well shit. They might be late for their own weddin’,” Sookie complained as she gave the wall another look, “Arlene’s going to kill me.”

***

The seemingly endless trees and falling leaves gave way to a large and spacious Hall of grass and leaves with a small cluster of ancient trees near the center, the entire space filled with…beings.  
Where most of those who had filled the great hall of the Citadel had looked human or were human shaped at the least the ones here were not so.. Most were the size of children or smaller, with most of them looking more animal than human but there were also those that were tall and looked more like trees than anything else. The three stood out the moment they entered the clearing as of the dozens of beings present only two others in sight could even try and pass as human and neither would if the other person _really_ looked.

“Is it just me or are all eyes on us guys?” Jason said a moment later once the trio had walked a few feet from the tree line and everyone and everything in the Hall had stopped what they had been doing and turned their way.

“Dude, not all of them _have_ eyes…I don’t think,” Joshua whispered with a frown as he looked at some of the more tree-like faes.

“But I think you're right they’re all looking at us…or you,” Hoyt offered as he scanned over the field.

“Yeah,” Jason said quietly as he kept walking toward the center of the clearing, “Hi there, names Jason,” he added with a wave as the being parted giving him, and the other two, a corridor to the center.

“Come forward Youngling, and be greeted by the Daoine court. My court,” Finvarra called to them from his oaken Throne within the arbor.

Jason didn’t answer Finvarra aloud, he just squared his shoulders, took a breath and started through the arbor slowing only for a moment to motion for Hoyt and Joshua to keep up with him when neither of them moved to keep up with him, “Come on guys. I don’t want to keep him waiting.”

“I thought he said take our time,” Hoyt asked softly as he took a few large steps to reach Jason’s side.

“That was before he saw us,” Jason answered just as quietly while glancing over at his boyfriend. “And relax. I won’t let anything happen to you and I have a… feeling, I can take most of these…guys,” Jason stumbled over the last word, not sure what to call them all.

“That could be awesome to watch. The fight with those green guys was cool, you think these guys will put up more of a fight?” Joshua asked after half running to catch up with them.

“Try not to test that tonight, Jas. I _really_ don’t want to be here without you,” Hoyt half pleaded while looking at all the being that lined the walkway they were on. The looks and stares he was getting were even worst then at the other court. 

“Never,” Jason answered point blank as he reached out and mingled his fingers with Hoyt’s as they finally stepped through the line of trees forming the arbor.

The three men had only taken a couple steps forward then a hall become filled with the brittle sound of wood creaking and cracking accompanied by the rustling of leaves as if wind was rushing through the trees. The sound filled the air but yet not a single leaf or tree seemed to move.

“What?” Jason said as he turned toward one of the tall tree shaped being whose twisted branches and dry leaves looked just right for making the sound he had just heard, “Say that again I didn’t catch it all,” he asked.  
“Who would stand before the King of Autumn and Master of the Wyldfae,”  
The tree being again voiced only this time slower letting the words become clear.

“Right,” Jason told the creature before turning back toward the throne and Finvarra, “My name is Jason Stackhouse, this is Hoyt Fortenberry and the kid is Joshua Tate and well we’re here, in front of you…Sir” he added with a smile.

“Welcome to my court Youngling and claim your birthright as part of it. For all Wyldfae are of my court,” Finvarra proclaimed as he waved a bear like creature closer before taking something from her. “If you will stand before me and receive my symbol. Join my court Jason Stackhouse.”

“Really? Cool,” Jason responded as he glanced at both Hoyt and Joshua then started leading them forward to the edge of the raised platform that the Throne rested on.

“Not the mortal,” came a hiss from the crowd as a scaled hand clawed at Hoyt.

“Fuck,” Hoyt cursed as he jumped back but not before the razor sharp points raked across his forearm leaving three red lines behind. He let out his own hiss of pain as he saw the other hand coming toward him and raised his hand to block the lizard-like fae, only Jason beat him to it.

“What the fuck, you over grown gecko,” Jason yelled as he batted the hand away from Hoyt while he used his other hand to shove the lizard-like being away from Hoyt and Joshua and into the crowd which parted to form a ring around the two, “What’s your problem.”

“Lowly mortals have no place before the king,” The lizard hissed as he swung out at Jason forcing the other fae to jump back to keep from being sliced.

“You better watch your mouth you fucking lizard, that’s my fiancé,” Jason growled back as he glared at his opponent but he didn’t make any move to attack.

“You would couple with a mortal. You are no better than those mortal scum,” The lizard kept going, and he would have said more but Jason cut him off.  
“Don’t you dare call him scum,” Jason demanded as he leaped forward catching the lizard’s arm as it swung for him again, “I’m tired of everyone giving him the evil eye,” a twist of the arm forced a cry from the lizard, ”or death glares,” grabbing the other arm and bending it across it’s back to another scream, “that is when everyone’s not flat out ignoring him, even when he’s talking to them,” a shove to the ground, “I don’t like bigots. Black, white, gay. You’re not that different from us humans after all,” Jason ended as he slammed his foot in the small of the lizard’s back.

“You would compare us with mortals,” The anger in the howl that came from one of the tree fae was clear to everyone, but it didn’t stop Jason, didn’t even slow him.

“I call it like I see it, tree, so unless you want to join the lizard, back off,” Jason ordered as he forced himself into the tree being’s face and glared.

It didn’t take more then a moment for the creature to shrink back from Jason, “that’s what I thought. All of you get this. I love him, he’s mine. You mess with him you’re messing with me,” he added as he glared his way from one end of the crowd to the other.

“Jas,” Hoyt whispered through his pain while watched the man he loved change again. Again he could clearly see both Jasons overlapping each other but this time his Jason seemed closer somehow, the other fae was harder to see where his Jason become clearer with each declaration.

And then it was over and Jason was just Jason again and kneeling at Hoyt’s side where Joshua was holding something against Hoyt’s wounded arm.

“It won’t stop bleeding,” Joshua said, his voice laced with fear, as he pressed his jacket over the wound but blood was still flowing.

“Fuck, anyone have a first aid kit?” Jason called as he glanced around before looking up at his King, “help him,” Jason all but ordered.

Finvarra let out a low chuckle before he rose to stand over them, “It had been too long since a mortal born attended my court. Your unpredictability, your wildness is refreshing. Phellos healing leaves for the mortal,” he ordered as he pointed to a willow like tree being, “Galway see that the mess is cleaned up,” he ordered a wolf like creature as he waved at the ground where the Lizard lay.

“At once Lord Finvarra,” came a soft wind through the leaves sound as the tree came forward and sent out a branch to Jason, it held a few large green leaves, “bind these over your beloved’s wound, child.” She said even as the wolf just lowered its head in a bow before leaping over to the scene of the fight and out of view.

“Thank you,” Jason said as he took the leaves and nodded to Joshua to remove his coat from Hoyt’s arm. “Fuck me,” he added when he saw the wounds.

The three gashes were deep and bleeding freely with blood covering his arm and dripping into the leaves under them.

Jason pressed the green leaves to the cuts and pulled Hoyt into him when the other man let out a low whimper at the pain, “Fuck, this is my fault. I said you’d be fine, fuck.”

“Hey, Hey Jas, look at me,” Hoyt ordered as he wrapped his good hand around Jason’s neck and held it there until Jason looked up at him and not his arm. “I’m tougher than I look. And my arm is feeling better,” he stopped then looked at his arm, “It really is feeling better, thank you,” he said as he turned toward Phellos.

“You are welcome, mortal,” Phellos answered before retreating back into the small crowd.

“The healing leaves of the forest are very potent,” Finvarra told them as he motioned them closer to him, “Stand before me, Wyldfae.”

Jason never let go of the other two as they finished their short walk to the Throne, all the while his eyes never stopped watching everyone that lined the path. “You said he’d be protected, not just by me but by you,” Jason accused as the three finally stood before Finvarra.

“I did, Youngling, and so the one that attacked your beloved will pay the price, a steeper price than mere humiliation at your hands,” Finvarra made clear as he stepped to the ground, still towering over the three. “And now I ask you, Youngling, before my Daoine court will you join us and bind yourself to the Throne of Autumn,” the Fae King asked, his voice booming through the clearing.

Jason shifted his gaze from Finvarra to the oaken Throne behind him. He hadn’t given the Throne itself much thought so far, he hadn’t really had time to give much of anything a lot of thought. Now that he looked at it, focused on it, and let his eyes drift over the cravings and etching of all manner of creatures he could feel a pulse in the air coming from it.

He gave Finvarra a glance before he stepped forward and reached out his hand, stopping himself just before he touched it looking back at Finvarra, but the Wyld King did and said nothing so Jason stretched out his fingers and then he felt it.

It was a pulse, he could feel it and he could feel everywhere it flowed. He could feel the whole forest, every forest. He felt its patience, its calmness. The dark wooden chair seemed to radiate tranquility. It had always been and it always would be, it just was.

And like Hoyt, it accepted him for who he was.

***

“This is taking forever,” Lafayette complained as he chucked another book across the table and glared at the map of Bon Temp which just sat there.

“Location spells are never easy, not without a part of the person,” Jesus reminded his boyfriend as he flipped the pages of his own book.

“Just hand me the next spell, bitch, and get this over with. I’m going to need my fucking beauty sleep after this shit,” Lafayette snapped as he held out his hand.

“You don’t need sleep for that,” Jesus flirted as he handed the book over.

***

“Why have we been summoned Korrigan? Has your family at last restored his majesty Lord Alberich to us?” asked a twisted creature of translucent green flesh and bone.

“If we had it would be he that stood before you, my brethren, but instead I do. To tell you that our King will never return because of the cursed fae. All our plans will FAIL for he is twice killed,” Korrigan called out to the dozens of his kind that surrounded him.

“What! Explain yourself,” one of the dark ones yelled over the uproar that followed the proclamation.

Korrigan turned about and looked over the field that his kind had over run until he spotted the one that had yelled above the other, “Quiet and I will. Quiet,” he ordered striking the ground causing it to quake slightly, and the others to grow silence.

“Last year the stars and fates aligned and it was Vartai mirties. That moment when the walls between life and death are at their thinnest. Two of my line came to this town with the hopes of using the blood of one of the cowardly fae to bring him over from the Realm of Death which he now rules back to this realm. The realm denied him when the blasted fae murdered him. They had a circle, they had the blood of not one but two mortal fae,” Korrigan told them all, smiling darkly as they listened to him. “And then a twice cursed Wyldfae interfered.”

“What? One of the traitors. What happened? Explain,” The crowd shouted as they all demanded that he keep going.

“The Wyldfae broke the circle, with a _mortal_ at his side,” he spat out before letting the crowd cures at the news, “Then he killed them, killed them all. My sister and brother were killed but what he did to our King, he ripped him apart while he was still crossing over and unable to defend himself,” he told them and felt a thrill at the uproar.

“Yes, he killed our King ruthlessly in a way that keeps us from ever returning him to life and now…and now he has returned to the other realm, the realm of the damned fae, and beyond our reach. They sent him. The bastard King sent one that should never have belonged to him to kill our King,” Korrigan yelled at the crowd.

“They must pay. Like they should have paid when they first killed him,” yelled out large twisted dark one. “We must kill them all.”

“Yes, all the fae should be sent before our King. Sent to his realm,” Korrigan yelled as he raised his fist high, “The Thrones must burn!”

***

***

“A few years ago I’d call you both nuts,” Andy complained as he frowned at his two remaining deputies, “I mean supernatural monsters, green lights that throws you around, it’s like something from a fairy tale.”

“Sir, I know it sounds strange-“ Kevin started to explain until Kenya cut him off.

“It happened, deal with it,” she said bluntly as she stared him down.

“Don’t you think I fucking know that? Hell, after the last few months it’s not really that weird. That doesn’t mean I have to like it. Why can’t all these fucking monsters just stay in their damn story books like they’re supposed to and leave us normal folks in peace,” Andy ranted while he started pacing his office.

Kenya crossed her arms as she tracked Andy with her eyes for a moment before speaking, “Well they aren’t and we have to deal with them. So what’s the call, Sheriff.”

“We need help that’s what,. The FBI and State Patrol will just laugh us right out the building and Sookie’s one of the missing one so that leaves…fuck my life this is just damned messed up,” Andy kept ranted as he marched out the door.

“What, who does it leave Kenya?” Kevin asked as he and Kenya started following Andy to the cars.

“It leaves the vampires, Kevin. That’s who it leaves,” Kenya answered.

***

“Do you truly think he will be the champion? He is coupling with a mortal,” Tatiana asked her disdain clear.

“I do believe the King will choose him. And he may be with the mortal now but it will not last. His wyld nature will see that the mortal does not last long once he comes into his own,” Mab answered as she picked up a flower that was growing in the field the Queens were walking through.

“And if he goes the other way?” Tatiana questioned as she watched the blossom frost over in Mab’s hand.

“Finvarra would not make him the Fae champion if he does that…who would ever choose the mortal over all this?” Mab said as she dropped the frozen flower to the ground.

“I do not know. If only the King had been slower to arrive. We had so little time to talk with the Wyld one,” the Summer Queen complained.

“If he is named Champion we will have our moment, and before that he will have to return if he wishes to see his sister,” Mab said with a wicked smile turned toward the other side of the field were Sookie sat with Claudine by the lake.

***

“You need not fear in these woods again, or from any Fae. Few would dare risk receiving my attention in such a way,” Finvarra promised as he held out something for Jason to take.

“If anyone or anything tried they’re going to answer to me,” Jason threatened flatly as he reached for the items in his King’s hand, smiling the moment he saw them. “Whoa, cool, Bubba, check these out.”

“What are they,” Hoyt asked as he leaned over Jason’s shoulder, not that he had far too lean, and looked at the items.

Jason’s palm held two small wooden leafs. The dark wood was carved to perfectly resemble real leaves, from the jagged edges to the veins running over its surface.

“Wear it and all creatures that are in tune with the forces of nature will know you are projected. Even you, mortal,” Finvarra said as he looked at Hoyt.

“Well damn that would be nice. Do bad that doesn’t mean most humans, I’d be the safest cop ever,” Jason joked as he curled his hands around one as he held the other one up between his thumb and finger, “They can go through the wash right, just in case one of us forgets?” Jason asked while he pressed one against Hoyt’s chest and grinned when it stayed there.

“He didn’t mean that, sir,” Hoyt said quickly to Finvarra before glaring at his love, “We’re not going to forget them.”

“I have no fear of that,” Finvarra laughed, clapping Hoyt on the back, and almost knocking him over, “But no more of this for now. There will be serious conversations soon enough. For now it is time to make merry, feast and enjoy for we have a new member of this court,” Finvarra ordered as he headed off toward a massive bonfire, roasting something, that now filled the large hall beyond the arbor.

“Fuck me, where did that come from?” Jason asked eyeing the fire for a moment before pressing one of the leaves into the breast of Hoyt’s shirt.

“Magic?” Hoyt answered as he tracked Finvarra, frowning at the leaves before looking back up at the fire.

***

“Okay, so we have everything but this last form filed?”

“Yes, Hoyt’s been on top of it from the beginning. It’s just neither of us thought the timetable would be this tight,” Betty answered Jessica as she looked at the form in question.

“I really don’t think he planned on going “poof” into thin air the week _of_ his wedding,” Tommy cut in before shooting Jessica a dark look when the whole table jumped.

“Well what does _this_ form need. Lets get this paperwork done so we can get focusing on what’s important. Namely my wedding,” Arlene ordered as she grabbed the form.

“ _Your_ wedding,” Jessica repeated as she narrowed her eyes at the other redhead.

“Their wedding, fuck sake I-we’re- doing all the work, I’ll call it what I want,” Arlene said back before flicking the form away. “They have to sign it. Damn.”

“Can’t we just sign it and say they did. They won’t mind, right,” Jessica suggested after a moment of silence.

“Great idea Jess, I can sign Jason no problem,” Tommy offered as he reached for the sheet only for Betty to get it first.

“You can’t do that, it needs to be notarized and the person who performs the service needs to sign it too. And they’re going to want to see the Grooms,” she reminded him as she held it in front of herself.

“Fuck, she’s right, Pastor Blaylock won’t sign without actually performing the service,” Jessica fretted.

“Don’t worry, Jess, we’ll find them or they’ll show up,” Tommy said trying to reassure his girlfriend.

“You really think so?” she asked softly turning toward him.

“Yeah, you know Jason he’s always late but Hoyt will make sure he’s on time. It’ll work out,” Tommy responded smiling when she smiled at that.

“Yeah you’re right.”

“It fucking better,” Arlene threw in before getting back to work.

***

“Sheriff Bellefleur,” Bill said in surprise as he opened his door moments after sunset to see the three officers of the law on his porch. “This is an unexpected surprise.” He added as he looked between the three of them. They had clearly been waiting for some time.

“Yes well, we would have called first but we didn’t know if you’d answer during the day and I wanted to talk to you first thing, Mr. Compton,” Andy explained as he walked over to Bill.

“I do thank you for not waking me but I’m just leaving and I am in a hurry so I’m afraid I can’t talk at the moment,” Bill said as he stepped out of his home and turned to lock the doors.

“It’s about the Stackhouses and Fortenberry. You’re looking for her. Well so are we and it’s about time we stopped fucking around and worked together,” Andy said bluntly as he glared at the vampire.

“I’m afraid to say there isn’t much you can do. Honestly there's not much I can do. Eric and I are doing everything we can to find her but…,” Bill said trailing off.

“You know about the green things, right?” Kevin asked from where he and Kenya were standing.

“Yes, Jessica told me. But other than they employ magic we know little about them,” Bill answered honesty.

“Then what _are_ you planning on doing. You’re not giving up?” Kenya asked as she stared at Bill.

“No…I was planning to see if Lafayette had uncovered anything during the day. Eric asked him to look into it with his gifts,” Bill explained.

“Well we know where to find one of them. Think that will help?” Andy asked cutting to the point.

“Yes, yes, it may. Tell me where, I will see what I can find,” Bill ordered as he pulled out his phone.

“Don’t you mean what we’ll find,” Kenya said back as she kept her eyes, and frown, fixed on Bill.

“What? You can’t mean you plan to-” Bill asked confused before he was cut off.

“We’re coming with you,” Andy ordered before turning around and heading for the patrol car.

“Wait, I never said you could join me, Sheriff. It likely won’t be safe,” Bill said trying to bargain with them.

“I didn’t ask, we are going and our jobs are never safe. It’s something we live with just being cops,” Andy said tensely as he turned around and looked at the older creature, “And I’ve lost enough deputies to know that better than you. I’m not losing another and sure as hell not two days before his damned wedding. We’re helping, so get in the blasted car before I have Terry blow you up or something,” he finished before stomping off toward the car. 

“Well are you going to tell us where the hell we’re going to find Lafayette or not?” Kenya questioned as she glared at the stunned vampire.

***

“I do miss this place...is it funny that I miss a place I only spent a few hours in?” Sookie asked as she looked up from where she was skimming her hands over the large lake to look at Claudine.

“You’re part of this place. You’ve always missed it, you just didn’t know until your first visit, Sookie,” Claudine answered with a smile as she flicked a drop of water at the lake and watched the water ripple everywhere.

“Maybe…how does my brother know your brother?” Sookie wondered aloud as she lay back on the grass still watching her fairy godmother.

“Your brother was aware of Claude because my sibling can’t seem to stop himself from meddling in and with people he truly shouldn’t,” Claudine answered after a moment of silence, “it’s a troublesome problem he has.”

“But why Jason? It’s not like anyone kne-wait; did you know Jason was a Wyldfae, Claudine?” Sookie asked sitting up quickly to stare at the women.

“I…I knew it was possible. But I thought it unlikely, most mortals born with Wyld blood in them never become true Wyldfae,” Claudine answered slowly as she turned from the lake and looked toward Sookie. “Most live out their lives never knowing, never awaking, that side of themselves. I expected your brother to be among them.”

“But not Jason, he just had to…how did he become, I mean how did it happen? When?” Sookie asked, still unsure.

“I’m afraid that is not something I can fully answer. All I can tell you is that for a mortal to become Wyldfae they must invoke their gifts three times. Three moments that awaken their hidden nature. And in the garden of that vampire your brother did embrace his for the third time to protect you and his beloved from the Dark Ones,” Claudine explained to her charge.

“But when were the first two times? Fall I’m guessing for one, but the other?” Sookie asked as she looked out at the lake trying to think of another time he may have done something.

“I only witnessed him invoke his Wyldfae nature once, when you and Joshua were held by the Dark couple. I have seen him do it no other time, Sookie,” Claudine told her as she rose, “but enough of this. The fruit of the grove looks especially delicious this night,” she suggested looking toward one of the pear trees not far from them.

“I’ll just talk to Jason about it later and yes they do. Race you,” Sookie challenged before running for the tree.

***

“This was the spot. Korrigan. This is where Lord Alberich touched his world again. After so long an exile,” the large twisted Dark One said as he dug his hand into the earth near the center of the broken circle.

“Yes, Andvari, this is the place where the traitor killed our King,” Korrigan confirmed as he looked from Andvari to his fellow Dark Ones that filled and space, “we must have our revenge, our blood cries out for it. In this space we will cross over,” he cried out.

“Burn the woods of the fallen King.”  
“The murderer must die.”

“Death to the Fae.”

“Spill their blood.”

Korrigan’s lips curled into a dark grin as he listened to the shouts from his fellow creatures, “Can you open the doorway, Andvari?” he asked of the sorcerer.

“Yes, the moon is full tonight and with it I can rip open a hole to the cursed forest of the king slayer,” Andvari answered, his expression equally dark.

“Let us see just how eternal it really is then,” Korrigan said as he began to laugh, a laugh soon echoed by the all those in the broken circle.

***

“You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself as much as the others are, mortal,” Finvarra commented as he stopped next to where Hoyt was leaning against a tree watching Jason dance around the bonfire while Joshua sat with another group listening to a story.

“Your ah...Majesty,” Hoyt stuttered as he stood straight and swallowed realizing just how close the King was.

“Be calm mortal, I have no need for such formalities in this informal setting,” Finvarra told Hoyt, his voice laced with humor. “Why do you not join him by the flames?”

“I can’t even understand most of them, they’re not even using words but he knows what they’re saying. Just the smell of your liquor was giving me a buzz and he’s already had a dozen mugs full. He’s one of you…it’s not like the football team this time, I’m not…I’m mortal,” Hoyt answered softly leaning back against the tree.

“And is there something wrong with that?” Finvarra questioned, “And yes he is one of us. He is a Wyldfae. The first mortal born in a great many years for he _is _mortal born. He is one of us, but he is also one of your kind. He is both. But then, you have seen that, have you not, mortal?” Finvarra said at last turning to look right at Hoyt.__

Hoyt didn’t say anything at first, just looked back at Finvarra for a long moment before looking back at Jason. “There’s two of him. No one else sees it. Sookie and Joshua should have been able to but they didn’t. And Jason…he doesn’t know. He can’t tell when it's happening can he?”

“It is as natural to him as breathing. Why would he give it any thought?” Finvarra asked without expecting an answer. “No, he does not know nor do any of the others. Only you can see that part of him. Only you are close enough to him to see the change.”

“You’re not talking about distance are you?” Hoyt asked giving the Autumn King another glance before looking back at Jason.

“No, mortal, I am not.”

***

“Why the hell did we come to this dump? And what the fuck’s with the doughnut gang?”

“Yeah, why are they, or us, here Bill,” Jesus asked repeating Lafayette question in a more polite way as he joined his boyfriend in eyeing the three cops.

“They spotted one of the creatures here and declined the offer to stay behind,” Bill explained as he sped to the porch of Jason and Hoyt’s house and took in every detail he could.

“One was here? Is it still here? Fuck, warn a guy when there’s monsters around,” Lafayette yelled as he pulled something from his pocket and held his fist out toward the building.

“What the hell is that,” Andy demanded to know as he looked at the cloth and herb covered stick in the witch’s hand.

“Protection. Hey, fangy, it still here?” Lafayette answered then asked as he slowly moved closer to Jesus, and further from the house.

“No, I can sense nothing,” Bill answered as he walked up the steps and through the doorway.

“Let’s hope they didn’t leave too long ago. Hey, Lafayette, did you grab that energy tracking spell,” Jesus asked as he quickly followed Bill.

“Oh hell, this ain’t goinna be good, bitches,” Lafayette said to the three officers as he reached through his car’s window and pulled out the book.

***

“It is ready,” Andvari said as he slowly looked around the broken circle of stones and magic one last time. “The damage done to it will keep the doorway from being open long.”

“It does not need to be long, just long enough for us to do what must be done,” Korrigan answered as he beheld the small globe of green energy that floated before the two Dark Ones.

“Then on your command we will cross over,” Andvari responded before holding out his hand toward the light making its pale glow increase until it filled the circle.

“The time is at hand. Let the doorway be opened and let the Fae realms know war once more,” Korrigan cried out as he shed any semblance of human form and soared into the air over the orb. “Open it.” he commanded.

Without a word Andvari reached out and touched the globe.

  
[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/albums/g140/pairatime/others%20work/Hoyt%20Jason%20big%20bang/?action=view&current=C4.jpg)  


“Yes, witches follow the path,” Claude said to himself as he looked into his small pond before touching it and changing it to show the Dark Ones creating their portal.

“Good, go to Cnoc Meadha, it’s time you all died out,” he spoke again as the image changed to the Wyldfae’s bonfire and all those dancing around it, “now to make sure you have all the help you could ever want, Finvarra.”

With another touch the water reverted to a more natural reflection as Claude faded into the shadows.

***

“Having fun?” Hoyt whispered sitting down next to Joshua.

“Yeah, this is the best party I’ve ever been to,” Joshua said back just as quietly never taking his eyes off the fox and bear like fae that were putting some kind of performance before a dozen or so fae.  
The show was filled with sword fighting and acrobatics that foxes and bears really shouldn’t be able to do. They also had talking but Hoyt couldn’t understand a word of it, “what are they saying?” he asked Joshua.

“No fucking clue but isn’t it awesome?” Joshua just asked back.

“Guess it is,” Hoyt admitted as he watched the bear somersault over the fox before making a loud roar.

“Fuck man, that’s some challenge. I hope Mac Cecht can back it up,” Jason said as he plopped down between the two grinning at the performance.

“You can understand them. What’s the story, spill,” Joshua demanded as he looked away from the front.

“Ah, it’s about this guy… Íth I think he’s the fox and he’s trying to take over from Mac Cecht, the bear, so they’re fighting,” Jason explained as he started imitating the thrust and jabs the two performers were doing.

“Wow, that’s cool, who’s going to win?” Joshua asked as he turned back toward the front.

“Mac Cecht always wins, this fight anyways,” Jason answered.

“Did they already say he’d win?” Hoyt asked as he glanced over at Jason.

“No, what story would do that,” Jason scoffed rolling his eyes at the question.

“Then how do you know. You’ve never hear the story before, have you?” Hoyt asked out of curiosity.

“No I…I know Mac Cecht wins but later the brothers finished him off. How do I know that?” Jason asked in return as he looked over at Hoyt.

“Maybe it’s a Fae thing? You should to talk with Finvarra ab- Jason?” Hoyt cut himself off when Jason suddenly stood up and looked toward the fire.

Around the clearing a handful of Fae had also stopped what they had been doing to look at the large bonfire leaving everyone else, Hoyt and Joshua among them, looking between them and the fire trying to understand what was going on.

“What is the meaning of this,” Finvarra thundered storming out of the arbor while he glared at the great fire as the flames started shifting from their yellow and orange to a sickly green, changing the look of the clearing.

“Get ready to grab the kid and run, Bubba,” Jason said, his hands tightened into fists.

“Jason? What the fuck-“ Hoyt started asking, cutting off Joshua, until Jason cut him off in turn.

“I don’t the fuck know, but get ready to run,” Jason repeated glancing at the two for a moment before his head snapped back toward the fire which was almost completely green now. “Fuck waiting, get now and call for Sookie and that Claude guy, but go now,” he added in a rush as he ran at the fire.

Jason wasn’t the only one, all those that had focused on the flames moved forward just as the fire flared up and burst outward letting loose a flood of Dark Ones.

***

“I just got a call from Kevin, they have a lead,” Sam said as he walked from the back passageway into the front room of his bar.

“Who the fuck is Kevin and why should I care about what lead he has,” Arlene sassed as she stared down at all the wedding plans and paperwork she has laid out at one of the booth tables.

“Isn’t Kevin one of the other deputies,” Tommy asked from where he was leaning against Jessica in one of the booth seats.

“Deputies? They found them? Well hell, Sam, why didn’t you just say that,” Arlene complained as she smacked Sam on the shoulder with her notepad. “And not a moment too soon, they have a wedding in less then 24 hours. Jessica get the flowers cut and ready, you shift boy and go get and tell Pastor Rod we’re on for tomorrow night and he better not fall asleep during the ceremony or he’ll be singing soprano in the choir come Sunday,” Arlene ordered the couple before turning toward Sam, “make sure the plate-”

“Damn woman, let me finish before you go all General Lee on us,” Sam cut in with a snap, “They aren’t found, it’s just a lead like I said. But according to Kevin, Jesus and Lafayette thinks they’ll find them at the end of some trail thing they’re following. I didn’t understand that part and I don’t think Kevin does either,” he told them, glaring at his lead waitress.

“Give me a phone; I’ll see what Andy has to say about all this. And those men better hope they get rescued tonight because if they’re late for this wedding…” Arlene let the threat hang in the air as she stormed off toward Sam’s office, her phone in hand.

***

“Does something feel wrong to you?” Sookie asked as she stopped reaching for the apple she had just been about to pick.

“I do feel something wrong,” Claudine answered before taking a bite out of her own apple. “What is it that feels wrong?” she asked.

“I’m not sure something just feels off, you know?” Sookie responded as she looked around. “Jason. I think it's Jason. Are you sure he’ll be okay with the Wyldfae?”

“Yes, they would never turn on one of their own like that and the King promised safety for the mortal,” Claudine explained, not for the first time.

“I know, I just have this nagging feeling that-hey isn’t that your brother?” Sookie said abruptly as she saw her fairy godmother’s brother appear out of the shadows before the Queens who were sitting at the Lake side.

“Yes. You may be right after all,” Claudine said worriedly as she looked between Sookie and her brother.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s find out what’s going on.”

***

“Are you sure this is really going to lead us somewhere because we seem to be going in fucking circles,” Andy complained as he, and his two deputies followed Bill and the two witches through the woods around Bon Temp in the dark.

“Look boyfriend, no one invited you along, you can leave anytime,” Lafayette half turned around to tell Andy before turning back to where he and Jesus had created a small floating ball of metal flakes that was pointing in the direction they were heading.

“Look here Lafayette-“ Andy started in on the Medium before Bill interceded.

“He is correct. I did say you’d be more comfortable waiting until we knew where it is that we’re going. And you did insist you’d come along,” Bill pointed out reasonably, “And if you would like to return to your station and wait for any information we may find I would be more than happy to point you in the right direction, Sheriff.”

“Like hell,” Andy yelled as he switched from ranting at Lafayette to Bill, “One of my men is missing and I’ll be damned if we’re not going to help find him so just hurry the hell up and get us to him already.”

“We are working on it, y’all. This angry and negative energy isn’t helping,” Jesus said out loud without turning around.

Kevin and Kenya exchanged looks at Andy who grumbled under his breath as they all kept following the trail.

***

“Fuck that doesn’t look good.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Hoyt agreed with Joshua as he looked at the fight going on around them.

The two hadn’t had a chance to even try and make for the treeline at the edge of the clearing so they had made for the ring of trees forming the arbor around the Throne for cover. And after the first minute Joshua had even stopped fighting against being sandwiched in-between Hoyt and a thick oak tree and had just tried to follow Jason’s part of the fight, making it much easier for Hoyt to do the same.

But Jason wasn’t doing well.

He wasn’t doing bad, he was brushing off them just like he had in Jessica’s garden but he wasn’t moving with the speed or power he had only a short time before. But he was able to tangle with the Dark Ones one on one where many of the other Wyldfae had to fight in groups.

The pale green Dark Ones were leaping and flying around the field as the Wyldfae attacked them from the ground. Many of the animal-like ones worked with the tree-like fae to bring one down and once they hit the ground every Wyldfae around it fell on it, but even in the groups the Dark Ones didn’t go down easy and most of the fae didn’t seem to shake off their blasts of energy as well as Jason, more than one stayed down after a single hit.

The major exception was Finvarra. Hoyt and Joshua just watched as the Autumn King seemed to throw the Dark Ones around without a care, until he came to both Korrigan and Andvari. The blasts of pale green thunder from the flying Korrigan seemed to give him pause and Andvari large twisted form wouldn’t be tossed aside so easily. The two were giving him a fight.

And it was in the middle of all this Joshua spotted her creeping for the wooden Throne behind them.

***

“Fucking hell, what is that,” Lafayette demanded to know as he and the other spotted the large green portal the Dark Ones had created.

“I don’t know, but I really don’t like the feel of it,” Jesus answered as he held his hand out toward the green orb that filled the center of the broken stone circle.

“Fuck all, this is that blasted spot isn’t it, the one that had the town going mad a few years back,” Andy said as he realized where they were.

“And where Sookie was almost killed along with the boy her brother has taken in,” Bill added as he pulled out his phone. “Eric, we’ve found something.”

***

“Hoyt, look.”

“Damn,” Hoyt exclaimed when he followed Joshua’s finger to where the teen had spotted Diana mere feet from the Throne holding a torch in her hand.

Hoyt didn’t think. He just rushed at her, sending her tumbling away when they crashed into one another.

“Stay out of this, mortal,” Diana ordered as she rose, tightening her grip on the torch.

“Sorry, can’t do that,” Hoyt responded as he shifted to place himself directly between her and the Throne.

“It’s not your Throne, you’re not even fae. Why do you care?” Diana demanded to know, “I don’t want to have to hurt you, mortal, but I will.”

“You’re right, I’m the normal guy here, but Jason, Jason isn’t and he, well we haven’t talked about it but something happened between him and that hunk of wood so you’re staying back. And my mama may have raised me not to hit a lady but I won’t let that stop me. So don’t hold back,” Hoyt challenged as he stead his arms.

“Fine, mortal,” Diana answered sending a green burst right at Hoyt.

Hoyt barely had enough time to widen his eyes before the energy had almost reached him only for it to be sent flying off in another direction by a flash of white light.

“Fuck, and I thought the cop was bad. Do you both have death wishes?” Joshua yelled, his hand still glowing white, “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I forgot she could do that. I thought she’d try and punch me,” Hoyt answered Joshua still staring at the teen.

“Well she can.”

“Got that, can you do the light thing again because we might need it,” Hoyt asked as Diana seemed to get over her own surprise at Joshua’s actions.

“I don’t even know what it was, fuck trying to do it again,” Joshua yelled back.

“Damn,” was all Hoyt said before charging at Diana, diving low when she raised her hands, he took her legs out from under her and they both went rolling across the ground. Her lithe frame and inhuman joints challenging all his wrestling skills as he worked to pin her to the ground and keep her from ripping out his guts as Joshua looked on, unsure how he could help.

***

“Jason, look out,” Sookie cried out as she saw a Dark One heading for Jason’s back just as the light faded and she could see the battle taking place in Cnoc Meadha ranging around her and her fairy godmother.

Jason spun and swung a log Sookie hadn’t seen like a baseball bat. The wood hit the Dark One dead center and sent it to the ground where a large bear and wolf like fae were on it before it could even try and get up. “Hey Sook, I didn’t think you're kind of Fae came here often?” he asked nodding at the other two other wyldfae. 

“Are you saying I’m not welcome?” Sooke asked with a glare as she sent a Dark One rolling backward with a white burst of light while Claudine formed a virtual wall of light around them that had a number of Dark Ones, and a couple of Wyldfae, retreating away from the Sidhes.

“No, you know I didn’t mean that, but I got the impression the two groups don’t like to mix,” Jason tried to clarify as he slammed into another green being with his log.

“It’s not that bad, each group just likes their own thing. But as soon as Tatiana knew these guys were attacking she came right here,” Sookie answered pointing to where Tatiana and Mab had arrived at the edge of the clearing with a fair number of other Sidhe around them.

“Well I’ll be damned. If these fuckers were smart they’d just lea-“ Jason started to say before he stopped and looked toward the central grove, “Hoyt.”

“Wait what?” Sookie asked as Jason dashed off cutting his way through both Dark Ones and Wyldfae that found themselves in his path. “What’s happened?” she asked aloud.

“Something with Hoyt I would suppose,” Claude answered with a smirk while taking shape from the shadows around them.

Sookie just sighed at him before following her brother while Claudine stayed behind for a moment and eyed her own brother, “This game will get you burned brother,” she warned.

“Maybe, but not today,” Claude responded before he headed off for the Throne as well, blasting a Dark One with a burst of dark light as he did so.

***

“Do you think they’ll be found in time?”

“Come on Jess you know how the Stackhouses are. Always in trouble but they always turn out,” Tommy told his girlfriend as she cut the flowers for the wedding.

“I guess. I just wish there was something I could do to help. I just feel so helpless,” Jessica complained ripping one of the blossoms apart with a pout.

“Hey you are helping. When they come back they’re going to want to come back to their wedding. Jason may not act like it but I know he’s looking forward to it,” Tommy told her as he cupped her face and pulled her down for a brief kiss. “You’re helping.”

“You’re so sweet. You know what? These flowers can wait” she said with a grin as she picked him up and sped toward the house, and their bedroom, Tommy grinning himself.

***

“Get the fuck off of him,” Jason yelled as he kicked Diana, flinging her off of Hoyt, and into the Throne.

“Thanks Jas, she has a good grip,” Hoyt gasp as he reached out his right arm for Jason’s offered hand to help get up but paused when he realized that it was the dual Jason standing over him.

“Did that bitch hurt you? Where,” Jason demanded to know when Hoyt leaned back then grimaced in pain and held his left hand to his chest; the leaves torn away revealing the cut which was still livid and raw. Jason let out a growl and looked like he was about to pounce on her when Finvarra called out, stopping him.

“Wait,” the King ordered as he stood next to Jason, tossing Andvari’s more twisted than normal form to the ground as he stared at Diana. “Throw away the torch and leave and you will be allowed to live, do not and you will not,” he offered as he stepped closer to the Dark One and Throne she was pressed against.

“Stay back, betrayer. Where is my father, where is-” Diana yelled out only to stop when she looked out beyond the King, Hoyt and Jason to see not even one Dark One in the air nor even standing. They were on the ground, broken and bleeding like her brother had been…like her father now.

“Do you mean this cursed one?” Mab asked as she shoved her foot into Korrigan’s body, making the form twist about. “Stupid child, take his offer or pay the price for returning to this realm.”

Diana grew even paler forcing her eyes away from her father’s form she looked at all the fae that were drawing nearer. Tree, animal, snow, mortal, faes of all kinds, so many… “Lost, the gambit lost,” she whispered almost to herself before snapping her eyes toward Jason. “You will pay for this,” she screamed throwing the torch at him before launching herself into the air, driving for the portal.

When she plunged through its green fire it glowed brighter and pulsed and expanded growing larger before going out taking Diana with it and leaving six others in her place. “What the everloving fuck was that?” one called as three others all pulled out guns, one calling out “Police! Nobody move!”

“Who invited the Vampire?” Finvarra asked as he looked at the new group.

“More mortals?” Tatiana asked as she also looked at them. “So many mortals.”

***

“We’re in fucking fairy land! You’ve been in fucking fairy land this whole time! It’s been four days Stackhouse. Your wedding is tonight!” Andy yelled as he whacked Jason with his hat across the chest and shoulders as the others looked on. “I’d bust you down but everyone already out ranks you. You’re never getting off night shifts, you hear me Stackhouse? Never!” Andy just kept ranting.

“What an odd mortal,” Finvarra commented as he watched the two.

“Are not all mortals odd? They are after all, mortal,” Mab suggested as she too watched them.

“This one seems even more odd than the rest. The youngling could kill him without effort and yet he lets this lesser being berate him. Most strange,” Finvarra answered the Queen, “I would like to understand it.”

“Be that as it may, it is time for the mortals, and the vampire, to go,” Tatiana said as she stood next to her equals.

“Yes it is. I will see to it,” Finvarra told them, dismissing them with a gesture before walking toward the cluster of mortals and the Stackhouse family. “Quiet, mortal. I know not why the Youngling tolerates your noise, but I will not.”

The whole group turned toward him but it was Andy that tried to speak first, something almost the whole group also noted.

The Sheriff barely got a single syllable out before Sookie and Jason were pulling him back and Hoyt had clamped a hand over his mouth, the other deputies were stopped with a glare from Jason and Bill placing himself between them. “You were saying, my Lord?” Jason said turning from his fellow cops to his King.

Finvarra gave Andy a long look before he returned to addressing the group at large, “It is time for you to return to the mortal realm, but know that time flows differently in these realms, and Youngling, the door to this realm will never be closed to you,” he said before waving his hand sending a ripple through the air revealing a doorway in the trunk of one of the maple trees that ringed the inner grove.

“I don’t know what mind fuck you’ve worked on your boy Jason, but this bitch isn’t just walking into a tree because you said so,” Lafayette said giving Finvarra a studied look.

“Look Lafayette-” Jason started until Sookie cut him off.

“What if I go first? You all trust me not to be under a spell or something right? And it is all my fault, I forgot all about the time thing, after I lost a week last time you’d think I’d remember,” Sookie explained guiltily.

“I find that acceptable, after you, Sookie,” Bill offered as he held out his hand toward his ex girlfriend.

“Why, thank you,” Sookie said taking the offered arm and heading through the doorway.

“How are we supposed to know if they’re okay?” Kevin asked as he frowned at the door way.

“Oh fuck this, let's go boyfriend,” Lafayette yelled as he grabbed Jesus and marched right through, Jesus smiling the whole time.

“This is all your fault Stackhouse. I don’t know what all happened….but damn it, it’s all your fault. What was I thinking making you a deputy,” Andy ranted as he headed for the gateway as well with both Kevin and Kenya right behind him, Kenya making sure to give Jason a glare before she stepped into the light.

“Well come on guys, can’t let you to be late to your own wedding,” Joshua said as he draped his arms around his guardians shoulders.

“Yeah, sounds like I’ve got some fences to mend,” Jason added.

“Let’s just go home,” Hoyt as he reached for Jason’s hand behind Joshua’s back.

“Yeah, home, that sounds good.”

  
[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/albums/g140/pairatime/others%20work/Hoyt%20Jason%20big%20bang/?action=view&current=C5.jpg)  


“What the hell?!” Sam yelled, scrambling back from the main doorway of his bar as it filled with a gray light that seemed to pulse for a moment before Sookie came out of with with Bill beside her. “I say again what the hell?” he repeated.

“Did they just walk of out-Lafayette? Andy?” Tommy started asking his brother before side-tracking when the others started walking out of the portal.

“Jason Stackhouse, Hoyt Fortenberry, where the hell have you been,” Arlene demanded to know as she stood up from where she and Jessica were working on something at one of the tables.

“Arlene, there you are. Right after we walk through. Wasn’t that nice,” Jason said with a tight smile as he glanced back at the portal which faded the moment he, Hoyt and Joshua had stepped through.

“Thank god that’s over, I need a drink,” Andy muttered as he walked right over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch from Tommy’s hand and poured himself a drink, “Who’s with me?” he asked holding the glass up.

“Make mine a double,” Kenya answered, her and Kevin joining Andy at the bar.  
“After Fairyland that’s not such a bad idea,” Lafayette chimed in looking toward Jesus, “What’ll it be?” he asked.

“Don’t you even think of joining them Jason. You need to get your ass over to Jessica’s place and get your tux on, take Tommy’s truck. And you too, Fortenberry, your wedding is in less than two hours and we are already behind so get a move on...NOW,” Arlene added extra loud when neither men started moving fast enough before turning toward the others, “Well, Andy it looks like you're not getting hitched tonight after all.”

“We just walked out of a magic doorway of light after-four days was it?- and all she wants is for us to change?” Hoyt asked as he looked over at Jason before glancing back Arlene.

“I do not understand that women at all,” Jason said in support, just loud enough to be heard.

“What the hell are you two still doing standing there. You will not fuck up this wedding by going down the aisle in something you’ve had on for half a week,” Arlene ordered as she started marching toward them.

“Just calm down, Arlene, we’re going, we’re going,” Hoyt said backing out the door with Jason casting about for Tommy’s truck.

“Wait for me!”

“That is one fucking scary woman. I think I’d rather deal with that army of Dark ones again,” Jason muttered once Joshua caught up with them in the parking lot.

“Hell yeah. At least you can do something about them,” Joshua response.

“Come on, let’s go get cleaned up. It’s been a long day...or four,” Hoyt simply said with a smile as he started Tommy’s truck.

***

“Hello, Pastor, it’s good to see you again. I’m so glad you're here early, we have some paperwork that needs to be done tonight, so once you get everything settled find me and we’ll get it started so all you need to do is sign it later,” Betty informed the Pastor the moment he arrived at Merlotte’s.

“Greetings, Ms. Davis. I had thought I had all the forms filled out, have they added new ones?” the Pastor asked making his way over to the altar.

“Well, this one is from Georgia, it deals with Joshua,” Betty said smiling.  
“Oh, yes, then I will find you as soon as I can then Ms. Davis. For now where is Ms. Bellefleur?” The Pastor asked laying his things on the table set up next to the altar.

“Oh, she’s right inside. Can’t miss her,” Betty informed him.

“Thank you,” he said before walking toward the bar. Smiling to himself once he neared enough to hear Arlene clearing.

“Fuckin’ hell fairies now? Don’t we have enough shit in this town...Arm them with golf club if you have to. I won’t have damn fairies messing with this wedding Andy Bellefleur...well then find something that _is_ made of iron. Do I have to do everybody's job!” Arlene ranted, her voice preceding her out of the Bar and right toward the Pastor.  
“Oh thank god, Pastor. Am I glad to see you,” she started the moment she saw him. “I just want to go over the schedule one last time. Make sure we have enough time,” Arlene explained as she pulled out her planner, giving Andy only a quick glance as he marched out of the Bar clearly disgruntled.

“Yes, since we were not able to do a rehearsal that would be best,” the Pastor answered pulling out his wedding Bible, but not before giving Andy his own glance.

***

“So it really only felt like a few hours for you?”

“Yeah Jess. Until Andy and them showed up I had no idea it’d been so long,” Hoyt explained while he tried to adjust the top half of his tux in the mirror of Jessica’s and Tommy’s guest room but had to stop because of his arm.

“Are you sure you’re okay,” Jessica worried again, sliding Hoyt’s shirt up to see the leaf bandages that had been rewrapped around his forearm before they had left Finvarra’s court.

“They said it’d be fine and it does feel better already, just need to give it a few days....I really wish this wasn’t happening right now Jessica,” Hoyt answered as he slide his arm from her hand and sat down on the bed. “I really could have used those couple of days right now,” he said exhausted.

“I know, this must seem like its all happening so fast now, darn those fairies and their weird time...things,” Jessica complained for Hoyt, “see there's the smile. It’s your wedding and I know you're tired. I mean you’ve been up for like 20 hours or something but it’s your wedding night,” she added with a cheer.

“It’s not just being tried; it’s everything that’s happened. What we saw. Jason...and his King and then the story and two of him,” Hoyt tried to explain before just falling back onto the bed. “It’s just a lot to process and it’s all just hit me, Jess. I need a moment...maybe more.”

“I, well...”Jessica fretted for a moment then sat down next to him. “Okay, If you really need time...we _can_ put this off. We’d even talked about it when you both went missing but...now you’ve got to promise not to tell anyone I told. Can you do that?” she asked seriously.

“Of course, what is it?” Hoyt asked worried himself, bolting upright.

“Well, it’s like this...if you don’t get married tonight you can’t keep Joshua.”

“What? Why not?” Hoyt demanded to know.

“I’m not the best one to explain but it has something to de with state deadlines and paperwork but it comes down to either you get hitched tonight or Joshua has to go back,” Jessica said regretfully.

Hoyt was quiet for a long moment before he reached out for the rest of his tux and started to finish getting dressed, “Joshua’s not going anywhere. I can deal with my problems later. We’ve got a wedding. So how do I look,” he asked once he was done.

“Handsome. The perfect groom,” Jessica answered back with a smile as she started adjusting little things to make it fit better or look right stopping when she notices a pin on his lapel. “What’s this?” she asked pointing to the wooden leaf.

“That...that was on my shirt,” Hoyt answered puzzled as he looked at the front of the now bare shirt he had been wearing before looking back at the leaf, “early wedding present I guess.”

“Well it looks nice,” Jessica said back as she smoothed down his tux one more time.

“Well Jessica let’s get going. Don’t want to be late to my own wedding,” Hoyt said with a smile as he offered the vampiress his arm .

  
[ ](http://s55.photobucket.com/albums/g140/pairatime/others%20work/Hoyt%20Jason%20big%20bang/?action=view&current=Epilogue.jpg)  


“That was a beautiful wedding Pastor,” Betty told the holy man as she gave the form a last look through before sliding it into her notebook.

“Yes it was, those two men are clearly in love. But if you will excuse me I must be leaving. Tomorrow morning is Sunday after all,” the Pastor said with a smile before he started making his good byes.

“Yes, of course. and I will see you then,” she called after him before pulling out her phone and dialing it. “Hello May Weir, this is Betty Davis from Bon Temp. I just wanted to let you know I have the paperwork all signed and I’ll have it before a judge and faxed first thing Monday morning. Well enjoy your weekend,” she left the voicemail before going to join the party.

Meanwhile, a realm away Claude listened to the message and smiled before pocketing his phone. 

The winter Sidhe took a moment to congratulate himself for his effort before looking around Cnoc Meadha. The Grand Hall of Autumn was still being cleaned from the battle with the Dark Ones but Claude paid it no mind as he headed for the grove at its center. Stopping just before it when the King of Autumn stepped out of the ring of trees.  
“You requested I return Lord Finvarra,” Claude said respectfully.

“I did. I wish to speak with you about your actions, and why I should allow you to live given the cost of your meddling,” Finvarra asked as he gestured to the carnage and death that surrounded them.

Claude’s smile dropped.

***

“Do you think it was wise that he allowed the young Dark One to live?” Tatiana asked her fellow Queen. “She will only go after the Wyld One again.”

“I do believe that is his plan,” Mab answered, blowing across her glass causing it contents to turn to ice. “Can you think of a better test of a champion? If he can not handle a single Dark One...” she added leaving the end unsaid.

“True. Has he told the Wyld One that he is the champion?” Tatiana wondered aloud.

“Now, my dear sister, were would the fun be in that?” Mab answered anyways, her lips curling into a dark smile.

  
[](http://s55.photobucket.com/albums/g140/pairatime/others%20work/Hoyt%20Jason%20big%20bang/?action=view&current=AlternativeHeader.png)

The End of Wyld Wedding

To be Concluded next Summer

**Author's Note:**

> And part two of that was first meant to be a single part story is done. I had hoped to finish it this summer but the story had other plans and it seems like it won’t be finished until next summer. But I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
